Chaos Control
by Tortured Artist
Summary: When Mojo Jojo tries to take over the world by stealing the seven Chaos Emeralds, well, you'll figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Control

Chapter 1

_Author's note: This crossover includes concepts and characters from the video games, "Sonic Adventure" and "Sonic Adventure 2 Battle" and from the Sonic the Hedgehog anime, "Sonic X." If you're not familiar with the Sonic the Hedgehog games or the anime, don't worry. I will write this story in a way that should make sense to everyone._

The city of Townsville. A city inhabited by humans and other assortments of beings and creatures. From green skinned teenagers, pink fuzzy hill billies with large green noses, and even cross-dressing demons. Why is Townsville such a magnet for these creatures and villains? It's not clear why but luckily, Townsville has a unique way of controlling this bizarre collection of freaks: three super powered kindergartners known through out Townsvile as The Powerpuff Girls. Yes, this set of adorable triplets single handily keeps the city safe from these unusual monsters and creatures who inhabit the city. But little does the girls know that there are other heroes and villains outside of Townsville and even across dimensions...

The whole story started when Mojo was at his observatory, devising another plan for destroying the Powerpuff Girls and taking over the world. This time, however, he was working on a different approach to his goals. Unlike his previous plans, this plan does not involve a large machine, a mutated monster, or a fatal chemical. This time, Mojo intends on using something even more powerful than all those, but first, he must find it.

Late at night, while the rest of the world slept, Mojo was on his computer testing his brilliance once again. Mojo sat in front of the computer screen typing away and attempting to hack into some classified documents in the U.S. government's computers. Of-course, normally the most advanced hackers can't hack into the government's own computers, let alone without the government's notice, but Mojo had a secret weapon. His computer contained a new and advanced computer chip which he calls the Rogue Computer Information Invader or RCII for short. The RCII is the most advanced hacking tool ever invented. Despite the advanced security systems of the governments computers, Mojo was capable of hacking into the U.S. government's own computers completely without their notice. But why would Mojo want to hack into such classified documents? His reason: he wanted to find out if there were other, more powerful weapons he could use. If there were such a weapon, the government would certainly know about it and keep it secret.

Mojo searched through all the files, looking for information he could use but all he found was productions of secret missiles and other things Mojo had already tried. When Mojo found nothing of value in the list of secret weapons, he searched through other files but found virtually nothing of value. Just when Mojo was beginning to think this was a waste of time, he notices something. At first, it didn't seem like an important file but when Mojo got a closer look, he realized that there was something unusual about the file he had discovered. The file was labeled, "Unknown Jewel of Power." Intrigued, Mojo opened the file. Inside the file was a surprisingly short report and a picture of a green colored jewel. The report read:

_Recently, there was a discovery at a construction sight that has baffled scientists. While digging into the ground with a backhoe, the diggers discovered a fist sized green jewel buried underground. When the backhoe's shovel touched the jewel, a strange energy coursed through the backhoe and suddenly, the machine went berserk. As researchers examined the jewel, they discovered that there was an unusual energy radiating from the jewel itself, causing malfunctions of nearby machinery. The area was closed off to the public but before any of the scientists could study the jewel, it was stolen. Although the scientist didn't get a chance to study it, they can safely conclude that the jewel did have a power of its own. Possibly unlimited power. Ever since the discovery of the first jewel, there have been other sightings of similar jewelry and scientists believe that they may be connected. We've also learned that these jewels are called Chaos Emeralds but where they came from, it is not clear._

_UPDATE: Three days ago, one of the Chaos Emeralds was discover and was immediately transported to the Station Square Laboratories. News about the discovery was kept hidden from the public in order to prevent theft. The scientists are currently studying the Chaos Emerald but no further information is available._

Mojo leaned back in his chair and thought about what he had read.

"A jewel with unlimited power?" thought Mojo. "With a weapon like that, not even the Powerpuff Girls can stop me."

"Yes, all I have to do is obtain these jewels and use their power to take over the world." said Mojo. "But first, I must find out where the jewels are." Mojo logged out of the government's computers and then searched the internet for a laboratory called Station Square Laboratories. He found the lab in a city called Station Square.

"That's an unusual name." thought Mojo. He located the address of the laboratories and wrote it down on a piece of paper. Mojo glanced at a clock on the wall and it read 11:00 PM.

"It's far too late to be preparing for the trip." said Mojo. "I shall take a quick nap and then proceed to Station Square. Sleep well this night, Powerpuff Girls, for it will be your last. Wahahaha."

As Mojo intended, he slept till 5:00 AM before setting up all his equipment. For the trip, he packed up a few robots that he was saving for the Powerpuff Girls, as well as a few supplies. At around 6:30, Mojo and packed everything inside a large bipedal device. It was oval shaped with a drivers seat on top. It walked on two robotic legs that also came with rockets in-between the legs. Mojo sat into the machine and said, "Now, it is time to go out and shape my destiny." The roof of Mojo's observatory opened up after Mojo pushed a button on a remote. The rockets under the robot were ignited and Mojo took off into the air. The cold breeze of the early morning brushed against Mojo's face as Mojo soared into the air. Fortunately for Mojo, the Powerpuff Girls were still asleep so they didn't notice that Mojo was flying out of Townsville.

The trip was longer than Mojo had expected and he ended up falling asleep in his robotic walker while it flew towards Station Square on an automatic pilot. When Mojo's transportation was close to Station Square, it gave off a loud beeping sound, waking Mojo up.

"Wha...?" said Mojo as his sleep was disturbed. Mojo yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. "Uh...what time is it?" Mojo looked at the clock on the dashboard and realized that it was nine in the morning.

"I must have dozed off." said Mojo. "I got to stop pulling those all-nighters." As Mojo managed to see clearly, he noticed the city in front of him. By this time, the sun was shining brightly and Mojo could easily see the city before him.

"Ah huh, I'm almost at Station Square." announced Mojo to no one but himself. "Soon, that Chaos Emerald will be mine, but first, I must enter the city without being seen." Mojo pushed a button on the dashboard, activating a cloaking device and turning the entire robotic walker invisible.

"Mahahahaha, with this cloaking device, no one will be able to see me." Mojo flew the device over to the city, completely unnoticed by anyone below.

Mojo located the laboratory he was looking for somewhere near the center of the city. A scanning device was used on the building and the scan revealed to Mojo that there were no life forms inside. Mojo landed on top of the building and deactivated the cloaking device. Mojo grinned evilly as he pressed a button on the dashboard and two laser cutters came out of the sides of the robot Mojo was riding in. The cutters looked like free floating, tear drop shaped, dentist drills but the drill emitted little sound when activated. The two drills flew away from Mojo and began to cut a perfect circle into the roof of the building using some kind of laser technology. Once the hole was cut, the drills then proceeded to the next floor and began to cut another hole into the next floor. The drills continuously cut holes directly under the other, allowing a clear passage to the bottom floor

Once all the holes were made, Mojo activated a rocket under his robotic walker and he hover off the ground and slowly descended down the path of holes created by the robotic drills. Mojo carefully hovered down to the bottom floor of the laboratories and made a gentle landing as he did. Mojo pulled out seven metallic cubes from a compartment in the robot he was riding in, pressed a button on each one of the cubes, and threw the cubes towards the door leading out of the room. The cubes instantly expanded and changed into seven tall robots. The robots both were bipedal and they had guns for hands. Their heads were dome shaped and they had a single camera for an eye.

"Guard the door. Let no one enter." order Mojo to the robots and the robots lined up in front of the door in order to carry out Mojo's orders.

Mojo examined the room. The room was large and obviously used for research. There were a few round tables, each one was black and had several scientific equipment on them, such as computers, machines, and chemistry tools. Mojo drove his robotic walker through the room and noticed a small safe in the corner. Mojo grinned evilly as he moved the walker towards the safe. The safe was on top of a file cabinet and the robotic walker that Mojo was driving raised Mojo high enough to be at eye level of the safe. Mojo pulled out a stethoscope from a glove compartment and then placed the stethoscope into his ears. Mojo placed the stethoscope against the safe's door with one hand and turned the dial on the safe with the other. Once Mojo heard the tumbler, he turned the dial in the opposite direction and heard the tumbler again. Mojo then pulled the handle on the safe and opened it. Inside the safe was a fist sized jewel that was mustered yellow in color.

"At last." said Mojo as he pulled the Chaos Emerald out of the safe. "I have one of the Chaos Emeralds and now all I need is to..." Mojo's sentence was cut off when he heard the sound of explosions behind him. He turned around and realized that someone was destroying the robots he had guarding the front door. The attacker was capable of plowing through the robots with little trouble and he was moving too fast for the robots to counterattack. The attacker was moving too fast to make out who it was. All Mojo could make out was a blue blur.

"Bubbles, how did she find me?" said Mojo outraged. He turned his vehicle around and pulled out a laser gun to face the intruder.

Once all the guard robots were destroyed, the figure stopped in front of Mojo, enabling him to see his attacker. But the attacker was not Bubbles as Mojo had expected or any of the Powerpuff Girls for that matter. The figure did not look human but had a humanoid body shape. The creature was entirely blue in color except for some skin color on his arms, belly, and around the mouth. He wore large white gloves and red shoes with a vertical white stripe running down the middle. The back of the creature was covered in long sharp quills that ran down the back of his head and down his back. Mojo didn't know what to make of this unknown attacker. The figure just stood there, glaring at Mojo with his piercing green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Mojo.

"My name is Sonic." said the blue figure. "Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm a defender of the innocent and a defender of that emerald that you are stealing. Now, hand over the emerald or prepare for some serious butt whooping." Mojo was not amused.

"The only one who will be doing some butt whooping here is me." said Mojo. He tossed two cubes in front of Sonic and the cubes began to expand and transform.

Like a deflated balloon being filled with air, the two cubes that Mojo had thrown in-between himself and Sonic started out as only the size of large dice but rapidly, they began to expand and take shape. Sonic watched as the two robots began to grow in size and shape and once they reached their full length, they were eight feet tall and humanoid in shape. They each had two large arms that had spinning buzz saws on them for hands. Compartments were located on each of their arms, hiding dangerous weapons inside. The robots had large eyes that glowed crimson and they all were focused on Sonic.

"Robots, destroy that hedgehog." ordered Mojo. From the compartments in their arms, the robots unleashed two large laser weapons and pointed them at Sonic.

Sonic was not at all afraid. He simply stretched out his hand and appeared to be focussing as if in meditation. Mojo was confused about this strange action until he noticed that the emerald that he held in his hand was glowing a yellow light.

"Chaos Control!" commanded Sonic and instantly, he was surrounded in a golden shield of light. The robots fired at the shield but the shield reflected the attacks with ease. Sonic then shot forwards like a bullet and began pounding at the robots in a blur that was even harder to see than before. Mojo wondered how could Sonic had gotten so powerful, until he realized that the emerald he was holding was glowing brightly. Immediately the truth struck him.

"He's drawing power from the emerald." thought Mojo but before he could do anything else, Sonic had already destroyed the robots and had just rammed into Mojo knocking him unconscious.

Five minutes later, six police officers arrived on the scene, surprised to see all the broken robots and even more surprised at seeing Mojo just lying on the ground motionless. The chief of the police, who was a tall fat man, stood over Mojo as another officer approached him.

"Chief, one of scientists reported that nothing was stolen except for a large jewel." said the officer.

"Any idea who took it?" asked the chief.

"None, sir." said the officer.

"Were there any witnesses?" asked the chief.

"There are none reported." said the officer. "Sir, do you think Dr. Eggman had anything to do with this?" The officer thought to himself in silence upon hearing the name.

"I don't know, but we best keep this theft a secret from the public." said the officer. "By the way, do you have any idea who this guy is?" The chief pointed to Mojo who was unconscious on the ground.

"Oh yeah, that's Mojo Jojo." said the officer upon seeing him.

"Mojo Jojo?" asked the officer.

"Yes, he's an infamous villain in a city called Townsville." said the officer. "I have a cousin in Townsville and I saw Mojo briefly when I was visiting my cousin."

"We better notify the Townsville police to pick this guy up." said the chief. "In the meantime, he will be in our own cells for interrogation."

"Yes, sir." said the officer.

Meanwhile, outside of the building, Sonic was watching the police carry the remains of the robots out of the building. Sonic observed the officers from on top of a shorter building that was across the street from the other building where the robbery took place.

"Who was that guy?" said Sonic to himself. "And how did he know about the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic held up the yellow colored Chaos Emerald up to his face in one hand. "Well, at least that freakish monkey man didn't get his hands on this. Wait until the others find out." Sonic quickly disappeared as he turned around and ran off, leaving a blue blur as he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos Control

Chapter 2

The city of Townsville and it was just another ordinary day, at least ordinary for Townsville because at the moment, the city is under attack by a monster. People within the area were running and screaming in panic as the monster trampled through the city. The monster resembled a ten foot tall rooster except his wings were shaped into clawed hybrids and the rooster was also more scary looking than any ordinary rooster. The monster raised its chicken head and crowed loudly as it tramped the city, scarying more people by the sudden noise. Fortunently, help was on its way when the Powerpuff Girls' familiar rainbow colored patterns were seen in the sky. The girls flew side by side with Blossom leading the way.

"Alright, girls." said Blossom. "Lets punch the feathers out of this rooster." The girls dove for the rooster and gave it a good punch in the stomach. The rooster monster was much easier to defeat than most other monsters that the girls had fought. After about three or four punches, the rooster monster had toppled over and crashed onto the streets. As the monster laid there, Buttercup finished the job by picking it up by his tail and tossing it back to Monster Island by spinning around like a top and letting go of the monster, flinging it into the air. Buttercup put a hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun as she watched the monster fly through the air.

"It's going, it's going..." repeated Buttercup as she watched the monster fall closer to Monster Island. When the monster finally landed on Monster Island, Buttercup shouted, "It's gone. Three points." Buttercup began to do a victory dance in the air in celebration of her impressive toss.

"Must you always show off?" said Blossom as she and Bubbles flew over to their brunet sister.

"Ya know I do." said Buttercup. Blossom rolled her eyes and said, "Well, looks like our job here is finished, lets go home." The three girls turned around and flew towards their home, leaving another colorful rainbow in the sky.

The girls flew into their home, creating a loud "whoosh" sound as they flew in through the front door. As they flew into their bedroom, they shouted out to the Professor, saying, "Hello, Professor" but the girls were already in their room before the Professor could respond. The Professor was sitting at the couch reading a news paper when the phone rang. The phone was the house phone, not the Powerpuff Hotline, so the Professor figured that the call was for him. He picked up the phone that was right next to the couch he was sitting on and said into it, "Hello, this is the Utonium residence."

"Is this Professor Utonium?" asked a gruff voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is it that is calling?" asked the Professor.

"My name is Officer Campbell of the Station Square Police Department and I'm calling to speak with the Powerpuff Girls." said the officer. "Are they home?"

"Yes, they are." said the Professor. "I'll call them." The Professor put his hand over the receiver and shouted up stairs, "Girls, there is someone on the phone who is wanting to speak to you." All three of the girls flew out of their bedroom towards the Professor. When they reached the Professor, Blossom asked, "Who is it?"

"Some police officer is wanting to speak to you." said the Professor. "I think he's out of town." He handed the phone over to Blossom who said into the phone, "Hello, this is Blossom speaking."

"Hello, Blossom, I'm officer Campbell of the Station Square Police Department and I'm calling to tell you that Mojo Jojo had tried to rob a laboratory in Station Square this morning." said the officer over the phone.

"He did?" said Blossom in surprise. Both Buttercup and Bubbles listened carefully to the discussion over the phone with their super hearing.

"Yes." said the officer. "We heard that Mojo is your responsibility and I'm calling to ask you girls to come over and pick up Mojo. We have him captured and locked up in our cells so you can come over and pick him up.

"Yes, officer, we will be there to pick him up." said Blossom. "Where is the police station." The officer gave Blossom an address to the town and also gave her directions to Station Square. Blossom wrote down the information and said into the phone, "Yes officer, we will be there as soon as we can." Blossom hung up the phone.

"What did that officer want?" asked the Professor.

"He said that Mojo tried to rob a laboratory somewhere in a city called Station Square and we have to come over and pick up Mojo from their jail." explained Blossom.

"But how did they managed to capture Mojo?" asked the Professor.

"I have no idea but I guess we will find out when we get there." said Blossom.

"But what was Mojo doing in Station Square in the first place?" asked Buttercup.

"I don't know but I betch ya that there was something in that lab that he wanted." said Blossom. "When we bring him back to Townsville, we better question him about that."

"But first, we're going to have to bring him here." said Buttercup.

"You're right." said Blossom. "Let's go, girls." Without another word, the girls flew out of the house, on their way to Station Square.

Mojo awoke with a splitting head ache but as he laid there moaning in pain, he realized that the bed he was lying on was not his own bed but the all too familiar prison bed. Mojo opened his eyes and realized that he was in a jail cell.

"Curses." said Mojo. He sat up and thought about how he ended up here.

"What was that blue thing that attacked me?" thought Mojo. "He said his name was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. If I find him, I shall have him destroyed." Mojo got up from his bed and walked over to the door of his cell. He noticed that he must be in a police station because the cell was connected to an office room which looked like any ordinary stereotype sharif's office. He then noticed two police officers rummaging through the suit cases that Mojo had brought for the trip. They rummaged through all the tools and supplies that Mojo had brought and the officers were laying out all of Mojo's possessions onto the desk. They also pulled out a laptop computer from a nearby pocket that was large enough to hold the laptop.

"Hey, be careful with that." said Mojo.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said the chief.

"Don't give me that sassy tongue of yours." said Mojo. "Do you know who I am, I'm Mojo Jojo, evil simian master mind and future ruler of this planet. I know my rights and I demand my phone call or else I will crush you both like a bug when I get out of here." The officers were not amused by Mojo's rambling.

"You can have your phone call when you get back to Townsville." said the chief.

"Townsville?" said Mojo in surprise.

"Yeah, we just called the Powerpuff Girls to come over and pick you up." said the other officer.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" said Mojo in horror. "You've invited them here?"

"Yeah, they're on their way here even as we speak." said the chief. Mojo thought to himself about his current situation.

"If the girls find me here, they will certainly take me back to the Townsville jail." thought Mojo. "Not only that, but they will want to know why I was here and they may find out what I was up to. I must somehow escape this jail before those accursed girls get here."

Mojo watched as the officers continued to empty Mojo's suit case. That was when Mojo noticed the officers pull out a large metal cube from the suit case. The cube was five inches long and wide and it was covered in strange markings and symbols all over it. Upon seeing the cube, Mojo had an idea. It was a wild and dangerous idea but it was the only option he had. The officer who held up the cube asked the chief, "Hey Chief, what do you think this is?"

"I have no idea." said the chief. The two of them discarded the cube onto the other side of the desk because the desk was already cluttered with Mojo's supplies from the suit case and that side was the only available space on the desk. By putting the cube at the other end of the desk, the cube was now closer to Mojo. Hoping that the cube was close enough to recognize Mojo's voice, Mojo said the password to activating the cube: "Mojo is King." Upon hearing the password, the cube began to shake and rock. This sudden movement caught the attention of the two officers as the cube begin to expand and grow. Beams of light shot out of the cube as it began to grow and shape like an inflatable doll being filled with air. The cube was, infact, the largest portable robot Mojo had ever invented but unlike the robots Mojo had used to fight Sonic, this particular robot was huge. It was so large that it went right through the roof causing piles of debris to fall everywhere, crushing Mojo's equipment that the officers had left on the desk. Everyone, including Mojo, backed away from the collapsing roof as the robot reached its full size.

The robot was humanoid in shape and it was made entirely out of gray gleaming metal. The robot had a huge frame with gorilla sized arms, legs, and chest. The head was dome shaped and had no facial features. It stood ten feet tall and its huge size enabled it to see perfectly out of the top of the police station. The officers stared up at the robot in fear, not sure what to do next.

"What is that thing?" asked the officer.

"I don't know but we better destroy it." said the chief. The two officers pulled out their hand guns and began to fire at the robot but the bullets easily bounced off of the robot's armor. Mojo laughed evilly at the power of this robot.

"Robot, free me from this cell." ordered Mojo. The robot, obeying orders, grabbed onto the door of the cell and yanked it off, giving Mojo a way out of the cell.

"Robot, go out and cause some destruction." ordered Mojo. The robot did as it was told and began to march towards the two police officers. "Now you shall feel the full wrath of Mojo Jojo, mawhaha." The officers ran out of the building in fear as the robot began to destroy more of the building. It cut away more of the roof as it walked because of its head protruding from the top and it eventually broke through the wall and into the outside world. Mojo seized the opportunity to escape but before he left, he noticed that his laptop computer was not damaged by the falling debris. He picked up the laptop and ran outside through the hole that the robot had made.

The surrounding area seemed to look like a quite neighborhood with several houses nearby but with the robot that Mojo had left to rampage through the city, it wont be quiet for much longer. Mojo hated to let the robot go but if Mojo went along with the robot, he could draw attention to himself and the robot would not serve a good form of transportation. Mojo had to let the robot go so he could draw the police's attention away from him so he could hopefully find a way back to Townsville. He ran across several front yards until he came to a private location in a trailer park where he could sit down and rest rest.

"While I'm here, I'll see if there is any more available information about the Chaos Emeralds." Mojo placed the computer onto his lap and openned it up to reveal the screen. His laptop computer had the RCII which Mojo had used to hack into the government's computer files. It also had a highly sophisticated search engine that Mojo had programed himself. With the combination of these enhancements and the computer's ability to log into the internet without the need for a cable, that single laptop that Mojo had in his possession was a hacker's dream come true. Using the search engine, Mojo searched through computers all over America in hopes of finding anymore information on Chaos Emeralds. There was only two files that were found. One was the government report that Mojo had discovered and the other was a journal entry that was put into a computer. Mojo opened the journal entry and it read:

_April 5, 2003_

_At last, I have done it, I have successfully obtained two of the Chaos Emeralds and with their power, I will conquer this puny planet and crush my enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog._

There was nothing else written but Mojo was surprised at the mention of Sonic. Obviously, this Sonic must be a super hero of some kind, just like the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo was rather interested in learning who was the one who wrote this journal entry. Mojo used his RCII to trace the journal to a man named Dr. Eggman which seemed like an odd name to Mojo. He searched further into Eggman's computers and discovered that Eggman has his own personal base on a small island just outside of Station Square.

"I shall meet this Eggman and perhaps he may be of some use to me." said Mojo. Mojo got up and ran off to find a boat he could steal so he could visit Eggman face to face.

_Author's Note: Originally, chapters two and three were meant to be all one chapter but I realized that the chapter became too long so I cut it in half. If this chapter is too short and rushes the story a bit, forgive me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Control

Chapter 3

As Mojo left to see Eggman, the girls were already in Station Square, flying high above the city, causing a few confused onlookers to point and gawk at the rainbow pattern the girls were creating when they flew.

"So where's the police station?" asked Buttercup.

"It should be somewhere nearby." said Blossom. Blossom searched the area and then she noticed a destroyed building nearby.

"Hey look, there's been some damage." said Blossom.

"Do you think anyone is hurt?" asked Bubbles.

"There's only one way to find out." said Blossom. The three girls changed direction and they flew towards the destroyed building.

Upon closer inspection, they realized that the building was a police station and standing in front of the damaged building was the chief and the officer that had held Mojo captive. The girls flew over to them and Blossom asked, "What happened here?" The police officers were surprised to see the girls since they had never seen the Powerpuff Girls before.

"Are you three the Powerpuff Girls?" asked the chief.

"Yes, we are." said Blossom. "Did Mojo do this?"

"Yes, he pulled out this huge robot and it destroyed the police station." said the chief in a bit of a panic. "The robot went that way but I don't know where Mojo went. He must have escaped while the robot was causing damage."

"Come on, girls." said Blossom. "We got to catch that robot."

"But what about Mojo?" asked Bubbles.

"That robot could endanger peoples lives." answered Blossom. "We will destroy the robot, then go after Mojo."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Buttercup. "Lets find that robot." The girls all flew into the air, leaving the baffled police officers, so they could get a birds eye view of the surrounding area. It wasn't hard to see the robot because it hadn't traveled far and it was in plain sight thanks to the path of destruction it left behind. The robot was in a nearby forest destroying some trees as it walked.

"Girls, attack." said Blossom. The three girls dove towards the robot, ready to cause some damage.

Meanwhile, on a lonely meadow in the forest, Sonic the Hedgehog stood in that field, tapping his foot in impatience. He wasn't alone, however. Along side him was a being who was humanoid in shape but was certainly not human. This creature resembled a fox who was covered in orange fur with a white front and some white fur along the mouth. He wore white gloves and shoes that were red on the heels but white on the toes. He had the same eye color as Bubbles but the one feature of him that stood out the most was the fact he had two fox tails instead of one. This two-tailed fox is Sonic's closest alley and best friend, Miles Prower but he's known more commonly as Tails.

Sonic waited impatiently as Tails worked a device that he held in his hands. Knowing how much Sonic hates to wait, Tails said, "I think it's working." The device that Tails was holding looked like an over-sized hand held computer but on the little screen was a radar display that was circular in shape. The screen showed a white line that went around the screen like a clock hand that was moving too fast. The radar is one Tails's invention. Despite Tails's young age, he has an extraordinary talent at building machinery which he uses to build devices to help Sonic. This radar is one of those inventions and Tails had designed the radar to detect the signal that is constantly being emitted by Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and his other companions have been looking for the other Chaos Emeralds but so far, they only had the one emerald that Sonic had taken from Mojo. Tails hoped that by building this radar, they would be able to find more Chaos Emeralds but the radar was far from complete, though.

"Have you picked up anything yet, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Not yet, Sonic." answered Tails. "There doesn't appear to be any Chaos Emeralds within the area but my radar signal doesn't appear to be strong enough to make any accurate judgment if that is true. Perhaps if I get this radar up higher, I would be able to get more of a signal by reducing the interference."

"Good idea but try not to fly too high, someone might see you." said Sonic. Tails nodded his head in agreement. It was then that Tails did a trick with his tails that made him famous. His two tails began to spin around like propeller blades and like a helicopter, Tails flew off the ground and into the air. By directing Tails's spinning tails into the air, Tails could actually fly off the ground by allowing the rest of him to just hang loosely under the spinning tails. He flew about ten feet into the air and Tails just hovered there in place. He looked at his radar but saw no change on the radar screen.

"Any change?" asked Sonic from the ground. Tails shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, Sonic." said Tails. Tails was just about to lower himself to the ground when he noticed something in the distance. From this height, Tails noticed Mojo's rampaging robot in the distance.

"What's wrong, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"There's a huge robot rampaging through the city." said Tails.

"A robot?" said Sonic in surprise. "This must be Eggman's doing."

"We got to stop it." said Tails.

"You're right, lets go." said Sonic and he raced off in a blur.

"Wait up, Sonic." called out Tails. He flew down to the tool kit that he had left on the ground and after picking up the kit, Tails then did another nifty trick with his tails. He directed his spinning tails behind him causing the force of wind caused by the spinning tails to push Tails forwards, enabling him to travel as fast as Sonic. This burst of speed, caused by fan power, also enables Tails to float off of the ground by a few inches and thus Tails would not need to run. Using his tails for speed, Tails rocketed forwards, tailing Sonic from behind.

As Sonic and Tails were racing to stop the robotic menus, the girls had already gotten there first.

"Attack plan Beta 87." ordered Blossom and the girls split up into three different directions. The plan was for Buttercup and Bubbles to fire at the robot with their eye beams thus distracting it from Blossom who was heading towards the robot's front for a strike. The robot, however, was not phased by the eye beams that the other girls were firing and before Blossom realized the flaw of the plan, the robot clasped both its robotic hands on Blossom, holding her in place. Blossom tried too struggle free but the robot held her too tightly. At that point, Sonic had arrived, noticed that Blossom was in danger, and rushed over to help. Sonic leaped into the air and did what he calls a 'homing attack.' The way how a homing attack works is he simply curls into a ball and while in the air, he can shoot forwards at his target. Using his powerful homing attack, Sonic shot forwards and striked the robot with massive force, causing the robot to release his hold on Blossom. Blossom was surprised by the attack but she quickly reacted by flying to safety. In response to the attack, a gun came out of the arm of the robot and the robot used the gun to shoot at Sonic but Sonic was too fast for the gun. To avoid the laser blasts, Sonic moved around in circles, making it hard for the robot to aim and forcing the robot to just shoot madly but not even coming close to hitting Sonic.

"What's a matter, can't hit a little Hedgehog." taunted Sonic. The girls watched in amazement as Sonic ran around in front of the robot.

"Who is that guy?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know but he's fast." said Buttercup.

As the girls were wondering who this unknown hero was, Tails was just under them and when he noticed that the robot was only paying attention to Sonic, he got an idea. Pulling out a screw driver from his tool case, Tails flew into the air and landed right on top of the robot's head. The girls were startled by Tails's sudden entrance and they were also surprised to see how Tails was flying in the air by his tails. While the robot wasn't looking , Tails wrapped his arms around the robot's head. The robot was surprised by the grapple attempt but it reacted quickly by shaking it's body violently tossing Tails from side to side as Tails tried to hold onto the robot's head.

"Tails!" said Sonic in concern as he stopped his continuos running in circles. Tails tried to hold on but the violent force of the robot shaking his body caused Tails to let go of the robot and fall off but Tails managed to start spinning his tails in time before he could hit the ground. Tails hovered in the air by his tails and called out to Sonic, "Sonic, I have a plan but I need some way of immobilizing the robot long enough for me to get into his head." The robot then at that moment, conjured a laser gun and began firing at Tails. Tails saw the shots coming and immediately dove behind a tree for cover.

The girls had over heard what Tails had said, comprehending on what Tails was trying to do. Blossom, realizing that Tails and Sonic must be on their side, said to her sisters, "Girls, plan Gomma 21." said Blossom. Blossom flew high into the air while her sisters remained where they were. The robot saw Blossom fly over head and aimed its laser gun away from Tails and opened fired at Blossom. Blossom dodged the attacks effortlessly. Tails and Sonic stayed at their standing positions, watching Blossom in action. Sonic was rather amazed at Blossom's abilities.

"What is that little girl doing?" asked Sonic to himself. Blossom flew high over the robot in a big arch ending up behind the robot. The robot turned around to face Blossom as she changed direction, heading towards the robot on a collision course. The robot fired at Blossom but each time, Blossom was capable of dodging the attacks. As the robot focused on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards the robot who had its back towards them. Because the robot was focused on Blossom, the robot didn't notice Bubbles and Buttercup as they flew towards the robot. As the two girls reached the robot, they grabbed onto the robot's arms with Buttercup grasping the right arm and Bubbles grasping the left arm. They held the robot's arms down, using all the strength they had to hold the arms in place. Blossom was still heading towards the robot and normally this was the part where Blossom struck the opponent in the chest while it was immobilized but instead, she grabbed onto the robot's legs, holding them together. She then shouted out to Tails, "Okay, do your stuff." Tails was surprised but when he realized what the girls were doing, Tails flew over to the robot. Judging by how much the girls were straining to keep the robot still, Tails could tell that he had very little time so he flew over to the compartment located on the robot's back and prided it open with a crow bar from his tool kit. This time, Tails remained hovering by this tails so he could use both hands to work. Once the seal was off, he quickly searched through the wires in the back of the robot, hoping to find the right wires he needed.

Meanwhile, Bubbles finally lost her grip on the robot's arm, causing the arm to bend over and reach for Tails. Tails could only stare in horror as the mechanical arm reached for him but before the arm could grab Tails, Sonic dashed forwards and using his homing attack, he rammed into the robot's hand, smashing it off. Sonic landed effortlessly onto the ground then turned around and struck the remaining part of the arm, cutting it off by the elbow. Buttercup was about to lose her grip on the other arm but Bubbles flew over to her and helped her hold the arm in place. Tails then continued to search through the robot's mechanics.

"I know it's here somewhere." said Tails. "Aw hah, here it is." he pulled out a pair of wire cutters and then cut a tied up bundle of orange wires clean through using the wire cutters. However, the robot didn't stop moving as Tails thought it would. The robot instead, just stood there and started to vibrate

"What's happening?" asked Bubbles.

"What's going on here?" thought Tails to himself. "By cutting the wires, it should disable the robot, unless..." Tails gasped as something occurred to him. "...unless I was supposed to cut the red wire first, which means...uh oh." In a panic, Tails yelled out, "Run, it's gonna blow." Tails and Sonic quickly ran away from the robot and hid behind some trees. The girls did the same thing shortly after them. The robot began to shake more violently and it also glowed from the inside. As Tails had said, the robot exploded in a fiery explosion like a car engine exploding, causing debris to go flying everywhere.

When the explosion had calmed down, Sonic, Tails, and the girls all walked over to the explosion site to see a large black crater and scattered bits of debris which made up what was left of the robot.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." said Tails glumly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Oh, I'm not mad at you, Tails." said Sonic. "You did your best and besides, we got rid of the robot, didn't we."

"That was certainly quite an explosion." said Bubbles.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without your help." said Sonic. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Blossom." said Blossom introducing herself. "These are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic introducing himself.

"And I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me 'Tails." said Tails. The girls giggled at the pun in Tails's name.

"So what are you three girls doing here, anyway?" asked Sonic.

"We're here to catch a guy named Mojo Jojo." said Blossom. "Have you seen him?"

"Mojo Jojo?" said Sonic. "Is he green, covered in black fur, and wears a cape and a really tall hat?"

"Why yes, have you seen him?" asked Bubbles.

"Last time I saw him, he was being taken to jail." said Sonic.

"Oh darn, and he just escaped from jail." said Buttercup irritated. "Is there anything else you can tell us that can help us out?"

"No, but maybe you can ask my friends for information." suggested Sonic.

"Friends?" asked Blossom. "You mean there are others like you?"

"Yes, actually." said Tails. "We can take you to them right now."

"I don't know. What do you think, girls?" asked Blossom to her sisters. "Do we follow these two to their friends?"

"Why not, they seem harmless." said Bubbles.

"I don't mind." said Buttercup.

"Okay, Sonic, lead the way." said Blossom.

"Just follow me if you can catch up." said Sonic and with that, he sped off in a blue blur.

"Wait up, Sonic." called out Tails. His tails began to spin and by directing his tails behind him, he too sped off in a blur. The girls quickly flew after Sonic and Tails as they ran off to the Thorndyke mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos Control

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hairy Gregory was asking why the Station Square police didn't call the army to take care of the robot rampaging through Station Square. Well, the best explanation I can come up with is that they just didn't think to do so. After all, on the show, Eggman had attacked Station Square many times and each time, they never bothered to call the army or air force or any form of military back up. They, instead, just let Sonic and his friends do all the work._

Sonic ran through the forest at fast speeds leaving nothing but a blue blur behind. In fact, he was moving so fast that the girls and Tails were struggling to keep up with the super fast hedgehog. The girls stayed low to the ground as they followed Sonic. They didn't know where they were going but they figured they must be getting close. After passing a few neighborhoods and streets, Sonic led them to a huge mansion near the outskirts of Station Square. The mansion was a glamorously white mansion, like the ones millionaires live in. The building was surrounded by a large brick wall but Sonic effortlessly leaped over the wall and Tails easily flew over the wall as did the girls as well. After making it over the wall, they all landed on a concrete backyard with a large swimming pool in it. The girls were amazed at the beautiful mansion before them. The mansion looked even more beautiful now that they were over the wall.

"Wow, what a beautiful mansion." said Blossom in envy. "Are you and Tails millionaires?" Sonic and Tails laughed at the statement.

"No, we just share this home with a kid name Christopher Thorndyke." said Tails. "His parents are rich which is why Chris lives in a mansion. We'll take you inside so you can meet Chris."

Tails and Sonic led the girls to the other side of the backyard so they could enter through the sliding glass doors in the back. When Sonic opened the door, they were startled to see a tall man standing in front of the door. The man wore an all black suit with a gray tie. He had short black hair and he wore thin glasses. He stared at Sonic with a stern stare that made the man look like he didn't have a sense of hummer anywhere in him.

"Good afternoon, Sonic." said the man politely.

"Hello, Mr. Tanaka." replied Sonic. "Is Chris home?"

"Why yes, he's in the living room." said Mr. Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka stepped aside and watched Sonic and Tails walk in. His expressionless stare focused on the girls as they flew in, giving them a bit of an uneasiness from his stare.

"Who is that?" asked Blossom to Sonic.

"That's Mr. Tanaka." said Sonic. "He's the butler here."

"Is he always that serious?" asked Buttercup.

"Yep." said Sonic and the conversation stopped there.

Sonic led the girls into what appeared to be a living room with a couch, some lamps and other fancy display pieces. Hanging on the wall was a flat widescreen television. On the couch, they saw a boy digging through his back pack and standing next to him was a much older man. The boy looked to be about twelve years old with lots of brown hair that stuck up everywhere. He wore a red and white shirt over a dark gray long sleeve shirt and he wore a pair of blue jeans and some tennis shoes. The old man next to the boy wore a white lab coat and had a head full of gray hair that was just as messy as the boy's. The boy and the old man didn't notice Sonic and the others walk in because they were still looking through the boy's back pack and they had their backs to them. Eventually the boy pulled out what appeared to be a hand held computer and said triumphantly, "I thought I had put it in here."

"Good thing you have found my palm pilot." said the old man who took the computer and put it in his pocket.

"Hey Chris, I got some new friends I would like for you to meet." said Sonic. The boy turned around, revealing his dark blue eyes. The old man also turned around and noticed Sonic and Tails but most of all, he noticed the girls who were floating behind Sonic and Tails.

"These three are some friends we met while we were out." explained Sonic.

"Hi there." said the boy with a smile as he walked over to the girls. "My name's Christopher Thorndyke and this is my grandfather." Chris pointed to the old man with his thumb, indicating that he was Chris's grandfather. The old man bent over to shake Blossom's hand.

"Hello, I'm Professor Chuck Thorndyke." said the old man. As Blossom shook Chuck's hand, she noticed that under Chuck's lab coat was a pair of brown pants and a lime green shirt with a blue horizontal stripe across the middle.

"Hello, I'm Blossom." said Blossom. "These are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. We're the Powerpuff Girls."

"Powerpuff Girls?" said Chris.

"Have you heard of us?" asked Blossom.

"Yes, I have." said Chris. "You're those little girls with the super powers."

"That's us." said Bubbles.

"Super powers, huh." said a voice. The girls turned around and they noticed another non-human creature walk in. At first, the girls thought he was a hedgehog, like Sonic but this individual was different than Sonic. He was red in color but he had some skin colorations around the mouth. He had a long muzzle and dark purple eyes. He had quills on his head but his quills hung loosely on his head like Jamaican braids. Upon his chest was a symbol that looked like a white crescent moon that was on it side. He wore red and yellow shoes and white gloves. The gloves each had two large spikes protruding out of them and both of the spikes were on the knuckles.

Sonic smiled at the visitor and said, "Well, Knuckles, didn't expect you here."

"Knuckles?" said Bubbles.

"That's right." said the red creature. "My name is Knuckles the Echidna and if what I heard is correct, then you three are the Powerpuff Girls."

"That is correct." said Blossom. "Are you a friend of Sonic's?"

"Yeah, you can say that." said Knuckles with a half smile.

"Why do they call you Knuckles?" asked Buttercup. Knuckles rolled his right hand into a fist, showing off his two spikes on his knuckles.

"That's it?" said Buttercup. "So what if you got spikes on your knuckles."

"Those spikes may be small but they are powerful weapons." said Sonic.

Suddenly, from another room, they heard the voice of a women calling out, "Oh Chris, where are you."

"I'm right here, Ella, in the living room." called out Chris. The women (assumably Ella) spoke up again but this time, her voice grew louder as she spoke, indicating that she was walking towards the room. "Amy and I had discovered this new recipe for cookies and we thought you would like to try one." A nearby door from across the room opened and out stepped a rather fat women. She had curly brown hair and lots of red lipstick on. She wore a sky blue dress with a white apron over it. She came in carrying a bowl of cookies but when she noticed the girls (who were hovering off the ground) she shouted out in surprise and dropped the bowl of cookies.

"I must be seeing things." said the women. The girls also noticed another individual walking in after the women. She too was carrying a bowl full of cookies but unlike the fat women, this one was not human. She appeared to be a hedgehog like Sonic but her coloration was pink with some skin color around the arms and mouth. She had green eyes (like Sonic) and her spikes were combed neatly down her head, like hair and a red band of some kind was on top of her head. Like Sonic, she too wore white gloves and she also wore some gold wrist bands. She also wore a red dress with a short skirt and red boots with a white line running across the two boots.

The pink hedgehog stared in amazement at the Powerpuff Girls.

"Who's this, Sonic?" asked the pink hedgehog. The girls once again introduced themselves.

"I'm Blossom."

"Bubbles."

"Buttercup."

"Aw, what cute names." said the pink hedgehog. "My name is Amy Rose and this is Ella." Amy introduced the girls to the chubby women who was Ella. Ella took in a few breaths to calm herself down from the shock.

"Sorry if we startled you, Ella." said Bubbles. "Let me help you clean those up." Bubbles flew down to the floor to help Amy pick up the cookies.

"Why thank you, deary." said Ella. "Sorry I overreacted when I saw you."

"That's okay, people often are surprised to see us when they first meet us." said Blossom.

"So all you guys live here?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes, we all do." said Chris. "I encountered Sonic and his friends some time ago and I offered them to stay here."

"However, I don't see everyone here." said Sonic looking around the room. "Where's Cream and Cheese?" The girls were rather surprised by the question. At first, they thought that Sonic was hungry and was asking for some food until Amy said, "I saw them near the garden."

"Thanks, Amy." said Sonic. "Follow me, girls." The girls weren't sure where Sonic was taking them but they followed him none-the-less and the others were also coming outside as well.

Sonic led the girls into the backyard and to a wide field along the side of the mansion. In the grass, the girls noticed two individuals. One of the two was sitting on the grass working with something in her hands. She appeared to be a humanoid rabbit who was covered in light orange fur with some dark orange around the tip of her ears, around her eyes, and along the top of her head and white fur was around her muzzle. She had soft brown eyes and wore white gloves. She also wore a red dress and shoes that were yellow and orange-red in color. Around her neck was what appeared to be a sky blue tie (which was an odd thing for a girl to wear) but it was spread out along her chest making an upside-down "V" shape. Right next to her was a smaller creature. It stood one foot tall and it was humanoid in shape. He had sky blue skin with some yellow on his hands, feet, and the top of his head. His head was tear drop shaped and a small yellow ball hovered over his head. The small creature had dark blue eyes and the only clothing he wore was a red bow tie. On his back were a set of pink butterfly wings which he continuously flapped in order to remain hovering off the ground.

Sonic approached the rabbit (followed by everyone else who had followed him) and said to her, "What do you have there?" The rabbit looked up at Sonic and said to him, "Oh hello, Sonic. I was just making another flower crown." The rabbit stood up from the ground and showed Sonic a round head band made out of flowers that was strung together. The rabbit noticed the girls and said to them, "Oh, we have visitors?" With a smile, the rabbit introduced herself. "My name is Cream and this is my friend, Cheese." Cream pointed to the little blue creature, indicating that he was Cheese.

"Chow chow." said Cheese.

"Aww, he's so cute." said Bubbles. "My name is Bubbles, these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup."

"Hello, Bubbles, welcome to our neighborhood." said Cream. She took the flower crown that she had and placed it onto Bubbles's head.

"Is this for me?" asked Bubbles. Cream nodded her head.

"Thank you." said Bubbles, admiring the crown.

"What brings you to Station Square?" asked Cream

"That's what I would like to know." said Knuckles. "I've never seen them around here before."

"Well, we're out of town." said Blossom. "We live in a city called Townsville. We'll explain it to you all inside."

The girls led Sonic and his friends inside and they explained to them that they fight crime in Townsville, they're super heroes that save the world from evil, they came here to find Mojo and they, instead, ran into the robot who Mojo had unleashed into the city.

"But who is this Mojo Jojo?" asked Amy.

"He's an evil monkey scientist who wants to take over the world but we don't know why he came here." said Blossom.

"He was after the Chaos Emerald." said Sonic.

"What? He was after the emerald?" said Professor Thorndyke in surprise.

"What emerald?" asked Bubbles.

"The Chaos Emerald." explained Sonic. "He was trying to steal the Chaos Emerald from the laboratories but I managed to take the emerald and left him to be captured by the police."

"And what does this emerald do?" asked Blossom.

"It's a tool of ultimate power." explained Sonic. "Do you wish to see it?"

"Certainly." said Blossom.

"Just follow me." said Sonic.

The girls followed Sonic, Tails, and Professor Thorndyke through the mansion to a steel door with one of those card key locks. Professor Thorndyke pulled out a card and moved it through a slit in the lock. The red light on the lock turned to green and there was a "beep" sound as the door unlocked. They followed Professor Thorndyke into the room behind the metal door and the girls were amazed to see that it was a large garage of some kind. Within the garage, they saw three air vehicles. One was a standard plane with a front propeller and a blue paint job. The second was a jet air plane that was thrice the size of the other plane and it was silver in coloration. The third vehicle was larger than jet plane but it was a helicopter with a blue paint job. Each of the vehicles had a symbol imprinted on it. A symbol that resembled two fox tails. The girls stared in amazement at the vehicles.

"You like them?" asked Tails. "I built them myself."

"You built all of them by yourself?" said Blossom in surprise.

"Yes." said Tails. "They are my own design. The small plane over there was the first, I call it 'The Tornado." Tails pointed at the blue air plane indicating it was "The Tornado." "The larger plane is a more advanced version of The Tornado. I call it 'The X Tornado." And the helicopter is something I just invented last weekend. It's the first helicopter I had ever build and I call it 'The X Helicopter." The girls were amazed at the design of the planes and were even more amazed that Tails could build them all by himself

"Hey, aren't you guys coming." said Sonic. The girls didn't notice that Professor Thorndyke and Sonic were at the other end of the lab, waiting for the girls and Tails to catch up. Taken by surprise, the girls and Tails flew over to Sonic and Professor Thorndyke who were right next to a safe. Professor Thorndyke dialed the combination into the safe and pulled the handle. When the safe was opened, the girls saw a yellow emerald inside. Sonic pulled out the emerald and showed it to the girls.

"This is a Chaos Emerald." explained Sonic. "This was the same emerald that Mojo was trying to steal."

"What do they do?" asked Blossom.

"By drawing power from the Chaos Emeralds, you can enhance your own abilities." explained Sonic.

"Wow." said Bubbles in amazement. "How many are there?"

"There are seven emeralds all together." said Sonic. "And it is believed that who ever can possess all seven emeralds would have the power to bring peace and prosperity to the world, or destroy it in an instant which is why the Chaos Emeralds must not fall into the wrong hands."

"Wow, no wonder Mojo is after the emeralds." said Buttercup.

"Yes." said Sonic. "Myself and the others have been looking for the emeralds so we can use them to find a way back home."

"Back home?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes, for you see, we come from another dimension." said Sonic.

"Another dimension?" said Blossom in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"It all started in our dimension when Dr. Eggman stole the seven Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic.

"Dr. Eggman?" said Buttercup. "Who's he?"

"He's an evil scientist from our dimension." explained Tails.

"He's been wanting to take over the world for some time and he's been after the Chaos Emeralds in order to grant him the power to do so." explained Sonic. "He also had kidnapped Cream and Cheese and I had to go into Eggman's base in order to take back the emeralds and save Cream and Cheese. Eggman had the emeralds all in a large device, designed to contain their power but the machine was damaged in the fight and as a result, it produced a large Chaos Control that transported all of us to this dimension."

"How terrible." said Bubbles.

"Chaos Control?" asked Blossom, interrupting Bubbles. "What's that?"

"It's the phenomena where the power of the Chaos Emeralds is used." said Sonic. "It can be done with machinery but it also can be done using a special gift. I myself possess a rare gift to be able to conjure the power of the Chaos Emeralds. All I have to do is hold a Chaos Emerald in my hand and I can tap into its power for a short time. Why don't I give you a demonstration." Sonic held the Chaos Emerald in his hand and said, "Chaos Control!" Sonic was then surrounded by a strange energy that caused Sonic to glow slightly. The girls stared in amazement as Sonic was charged by the Emerald. Once the demonstration was over, Sonic then quickly released the emerald's power causing him to stop glowing.

"I can also summon Chaos Control from a short distance away from an emerald, but it requires some concentration." said Sonic. "Also, the more emeralds I conjure power from, the more powerful I become.

"That's so cool." said Blossom as Sonic placed the emerald back into the safe. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Blossom.

"Wait a minute." said Blossom. "You said all of you went to this dimension. Does that mean that Eggman is here, too?"

"Yes and he now wants to rule this world." said Sonic. "After when we were transported to this dimension, the emeralds scattered everywhere. So far, this is the only emerald we have obtained but Eggman has two emeralds of his own leaving four other emeralds unaccounted for."

"And if more of the emeralds are around here, that means that Mojo might be here to find them." said Blossom.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bubbles.

"We best stay here in Station Square so we can be close if Mojo strikes." said Blossom. "Is it okay if we stay here?"

"Of-course." said Professor Thorndyke. "The mansion has plenty of room and I'm sure Chris wont mind."

"Great, just let me call our dad and I'll tell him what where doing." said Blossom.

After they left the lab, Blossom went over to a phone to call the Professor while Bubbles and Buttercup searched the house some more. They eventually came into the kitchen where they found Cream and Cheese rummaging through the refrigerator. Cream smiled at the girls as they came into the room.

"Hello, I'm just grabbing myself a snack." said Cream. She closed the refrigerator and placed the plate she was holding onto a table. Buttercup looked at the plate and realized that it was filled with carrots, lettuce, and other assortments of vegetables.

"This is all rabbit food." said Buttercup.

"Well what do you think I am?" said Cream sarcastically. At this point, Blossom had flown into the kitchen.

"Well, I told the Professor we were staying here for awhile." said Blossom. Cream smiled upon seeing Blossom entering the kitchen.

"It's amazing how you can hover off the ground so effortlessly like." said Cream. "I can fly myself but not as effortlessly as you three."

"You can fly? How?" asked Bubbles.

"Like this." said Cream. Cream began to flap her large rabbit ears like wings and amazingly, she actually levitated off the ground by her ears.

"Wow, you can fly by your ears?" said Buttercup in amazement.

"Mmm-hmm." said Cream indicating "yes." "It's a trick my mother taught me." Cream lowered herself to the ground and began to eat a carrot stick from the plate. Blossom noticed Cheese, who was sitting on the counter eating an apple, and a thought came to her.

"Cream, what is Cheese?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cream.

"I mean what's his species?" said Blossom.

"Well, Cheese is a chao." explained Cream.

"A chao?" said Buttercup surprised.

"Yes, they're common in our dimension and they make great pets." said Cream.

"Aw, they're so cute, I wish we had some in our dimension." said Bubbles. There was silence until Cream asked, "Do you really think Mojo is still here?"

"I would expect so." said Blossom. "I just wish I knew what he is doing right now."

Meanwhile, not far from the shores of Station Square, the mutated monkey in question had managed to steal a boat and was riding out to sea. It was a small motor boat, kind of like the ones you would rent for fishing in. He steered the boat towards a small island about 15 miles away from land. The island had a large tower on it that looked like a light house but the building was too large to be a light house and there was no light on top. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, causing the sky to turn orange and causing the large towering fortress to seem more dark and sinister. Mojo drove the boat upon the shore of the island and looked up at the tall tower with curiosity. As he did, two robots flew out of the top of the building. Both of the robots looked like huge robotic flies that were one yard long and two feet wide. They didn't have legs or large bug eyes but they did fly with buzzing wings and they had large cameras mounted to their fronts. The robots flew towards Mojo, stopping just inches from Mojo's face.

"What are you doing here on this island." said one of the robots with a buzzing voice. "This is the island of Dr. Eggman and you are not aloud here."

"I wish to speak with Eggman personally." said Mojo. There was a pause before the robot responded.

"Eggman does not wish to speak to you." said the robot. "Leave now or Eggman will destroy you where you stand." Mojo figured that the robot was capable of communicating with Eggman by radio so he said to the robots, "Well, tell Eggman that what I have to say to him involves the Chaos Emeralds." There was an even longer pause until the robot said, "Eggman will see you but first you must be scanned for weaponry." Mojo stood as still as a statue as the robots began to emit a laser light to scan Mojo with. The only object Mojo had with him was his lap top computer which he had in a bag strapped around his shoulder. All of Mojo weapons were left behind or destroyed at the police station. Once the scan was done, the robot said, "Scan complete, you may enter." Mojo followed the two robots into the fortress as they led him to Eggman.

The entire interior of the building was certainly marvelous, in Mojo's opinion. It was more advanced than Mojo's volcano observatory and it came with robots and computer systems everywhere. Mojo couldn't help but feel envious of Eggman's fortress. The two insect robots led Mojo to a room on the highest level of the building. The room itself was round in shape and, like the rest of the building, it too was filled with machines and computers. At the front of the room was a large chair seated in front of a large viewing screen.

"We have the visitor here for you." said one of the bug robots.

"Good, just leave him here so I can speak to him." said a voice from behind the chair. Because the chair was facing the viewing screen and away from Mojo, he couldn't see who it was who had spoken.

"Are you Dr. Eggman?" asked Mojo.

"Yes I am." said the man behind the chair. "My name is Dr. Robotnik but everyone calls me Dr. Eggman. I let you in here because you said you had something to tell me. Something that has to do with the Chaos Emeralds."

"Why yes." said Mojo. "I came here to ask for an alliance."

"An alliance, you say." said Dr. Eggman. "That is quite a proposal." Dr. Eggman stood up from his chair and faced Mojo, enabling Mojo a good look at Eggman. Mojo was surprised by Eggman's appearance, he was much taller (and fatter) than Mojo had imagined. Eggman was an obese man with a red and fancy coat on. The coat looked similar to what a rock star would ware. He also wore black pants with black boots and white gloves. Eggman was bald but what hair he lacked on his head, he made up by his oversized mustache that was orange in color and was very large for a mustache.

Eggman walked over to Mojo and asked him, "What makes you think that I would want to ally with you, who ever you are."

"My name is Mojo Jojo and like you, I too am an evil genius bent on taking over the world." said Mojo. "We also fancy the use of robots and we both have been repeatedly beatened by a meddlesome super hero or heroes. I also understand you are having troubles with a certain blue hedgehog."

"Gurr, you're right." said Eggman. "Sonic and his meddlesome friends have always stopped me in the past."

"I know the feeling." said Mojo. "I too have been repeatedly beaten by a group of heroes. A trio of little girls have been the cause of my failures." Eggman laughed hysterically at that remark.

"You can't defeat three little girls." said Eggman before bursting out into more fits of laughter.

"Hey, those are no ordinary little girls." growled Mojo. "Those girls are very powerful and I thought I could defeat them by stealing the Chaos Emeralds. Today, I had tried to steal my first Chaos Emerald but that meddlesome Sonic had defeated me and had taken the emerald."

"I hate it when that happens." said Eggman.

"This is why we should work together." said Mojo. "We both want the emeralds and we both have enemies stopping us from obtaining the emeralds so why not work with each other instead of against each other. We would be an unstoppable force and a force that can be reckoned with. Together, we'll crush both of our advisories and rule the world. What do you say to that?" Eggman rubbed his mustache in thought.

"You know, that sounds great." said Eggman. "Okay, Mojo, we will work together and collect the emeralds then crush our enemies and once they're gone, we'll rule the world."

"Excellent, but first, we must find the emeralds." said Mojo. "Where do you keep the emeralds that you have already?"

"They're right here." said Eggman as he pushed a button on a remote control. From out of a secret compartment from the floor, a glass case appeared revealing two Chaos Emeralds (one green, the other blue) that were inside. "And you say that Sonic has one of the emeralds, correct?"

"Yes." said Mojo. "That means that there are still four other emeralds that have not been found but together, we can obtain those emeralds and the one Sonic has."

"Together, no one can stop us." said Eggman. Both of the two villains laughed evilly at their alliance and they laughed at how the Powerpuff Girls and Sonic will finally be defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos Control

Chapter 5

Blossom found herself outside, hovering a yard or so over a grassy field. The field stretched on in both directions with what appeared to be a village in the distance.

"Where am I?" said Blossom looking around. "How did I get here?" Blossom observed her surroundings and she noticed a large wooden bridge behind her. The bridge rested over a ten feet wide chasm but what was across the chasm was what really caught Blossom's attention. Across the bridge was a large raised marble fountain. In the center of the fountain was a large green emerald that was so big that if it was hollow, Blossom could have fit inside. The large emerald sat in the fountain's water like some kind of monumental display piece. Circling the emerald and the fountain were seven pillars, each with an emerald on top which Blossom immediately recognized as Chaos Emeralds. As Blossom moved her gaze away from the fountain, she noticed that in front of the fountain was at least two dozen chaos (plural chao), all of them resembled Cheese except without the bow tie. They were all so cute playing around like a group of toddlers but Blossom couldn't figure out what they were doing here.

Questions ran through Blossom's mind.

"Is this a dream?" thought Blossom to herself. Blossom flew over to one of the chaos so she could touch him to see if he is real. She placed a hand on the chao's head and realized the chao felt real. The chao seemed a bit disturbed by being touched so Blossom took her hand away from him. Convinced that the chaos were real, Blossom decided to direct her attention on the fountain. As she flew closer to the emeralds, her curiosity grew.

"But how could all seven of the emeralds be here?" asked Blossom to no one. She flew over to one of the emeralds and was about to touch it when a female voice said, "No, don't touch it." Surprised, Blossom pulled her hand away, looked down and noticed an echidna on top of the steps towards the fountain. Blossom was surprised by the sudden arrival since Blossom was positive that no one was there before. The echidna didn't have sharp knuckles like Knuckles did and she was orange instead of red. The echidna wore an elegant yet simple dress with a gold tiara and white sandals. The echidna smiled up at Blossom in greeting. Curious, Blossom lowered herself to the ground at the echidna's eye level.

Suddenly, the water in the fountain began to bubble violently as if air was being blown into it but Blossom could not see what it was that was making the bubbles. The echidna turned to the bubbling water and said, "It's okay, this stranger is a friend. She means us no harm." With that, the bubbling stopped.

"What was that?" asked Blossom.

"That was the guardian." said the echidna.

"Guardian?" asked Blossom.

"Yes, we created him to protect the chao." said the echidna. She pointed Blossom in the direction of the chao who were playing in front of the fountain. "For decades now, the chao have been an endangered species. Their population has been declining on a yearly basis and if it doesn't stop, the chao will be extinct forever but thanks to our efforts, there is now hope to save them. We have been trying to protect these creatures so they may flourish and spread their joy to all." This story made Blossom smile out of joy that these harmless creatures would have a chance to survive.

"Blossom, wake up." said Buttercup as she shook Blossom awake. Surprised, Blossom opened her eyes too look up at Buttercup from her bed.

"Where's the fountain?" asked Blossom stupidly as she looked around the bedroom that Chris had loaned to Blossom and her sisters.

"What fountain?" asked Buttercup.

"I could have sworn...oh never mind." said Blossom.

"Well, I'm going down stairs with Bubbles for some breakfast." said Buttercup. "Meet you there." In a streak of green light, she flew out of the room. Blossom sat up, and gazed at the small bedroom, lost in thought about her dream. The room was nothing fancy, it was just a simple study room with a single mattress that was put in for the girls to sleep on. As Blossom sat there thinking about her dream, the more curious (and worried) she became.

"Was it a dream that I had and those chao and echidna were all just figments of my imagination?" thought Blossom to herself. "But the dream was so real. I even got to feel the chao. This doesn't make any sense, dreams can't be this real." Blossom then heard her stomach growl and realized that perhaps she should get something to eat. She flew out of the room and headed towards the dining room for breakfast.

The dining room was hard to find since the mansion was so large but eventually Blossom managed to find it and when she did, she saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Buttercup, Bubbles, Chris, and Professor Thorndyke sitting at the table.

"Hello, Blossom, care to join us?" said Professor Thorndyke. Blossom didn't say a word. She instead flew over to her seat and sat down into it. In front of her was a large fancy plate and at least half a dozen silverware laid out beside it. Blossom giggled to herself about the idea of having to decide which kind of fork she would eat with. She looked around the table but there was no food on it.

"Where's the food, I'm starving." complained Buttercup.

"Patients, Buttercup." said Professor Thorndyke. "Ella and Mr. Tanaka are still preparing it." Cheese also looked anxious to eat. He was too small to sit in a chair so he had to sit directly on the table. Seeing Cheese brought back the memory of the dream Blossom had and she was about to tell the others about it but was prevented by Mr. Tanaka and Ella who came in carrying the breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." said Ella cheerfully. Ella and Mr. Tanaka put down the plates and bowls they were carrying onto the table. They continued to come in and out of the kitchen, bringing in more food to eat. Once they had brought everything in, the dinning room table was covered with a wide selection of food such as blue berry pancakes, banana muffins, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a bowl full of fresh fruit. Buttercup stared hungrily at the food.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to eat." said Buttercup.

"Well, you can't eat unless you sit up properly, young lady." said Ella as she walked up to Buttercup. "A nice nice little girl such as yourself shouldn't be slouching like that." Ella grabbed Buttercup by the shoulder and forced her to sit up strait. "You should also keep your elbows off the table and put your napkin in your lap." Ella continued to fuss over Buttercup. Irritation was on Buttercup's face the whole time but she new better than to complain. Blossom and Bubbles also tried to straiten themselves into a proper eating position so Ella wouldn't bother them as well and judging by how well everyone was sitting, the girls could tell that they were used to this kind of treatment from Ella.

Once Ella was satisfied with Buttercup, she and Mr. Tanaka sat down into their seats.

"Okay, we're ready to eat now." said Ella.

"But wait." said Bubbles. "Shouldn't we wait for Chris's parents to get here?"

"Yeah." said Blossom. "Come to think of it, I haven't even seen Chris's parents."

"Well, my mom and dad aren't here right now." said Chris.

"Well, where are they?" asked Bubbles.

"My dad is a business chairman for a computer software company and my mom is a famous actress." said Chris.

"Really, that's so cool." said Buttercup scooping some hash browns onto her plate.

"It is but sadly, because of their busy schedules, I really see them." said Chris.

"Oh, how sad." said Bubbles. The girls didn't push the subject further, feeling a bit maniacally about the issue.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's base, Eggman and Mojo were working on something new to enable them to collect the Chaos Emeralds. They were in Eggman's laboratory (which looked more like a large auto repair shop but with robots) creating a new device by combining their knowledge in machinery. The device was about as large as a standard computer but it was dark gray in color and the screen and monitor were all one unit. Mojo and Eggman both wore protective goggles on their faces and they were using their tools to fiddle around with the interior of the computer. Mojo was busy connecting wires, carefully screwing them into place.

"At last, it's done." said Mojo with triumph. He and Eggman closed the compartment on the back of the computer. The two villains turned the computer around, creating a loud screeching noise as the machine rubbed against the table, so that the screen will face them.

"So, Mojo, tell me, how does this device work?" asked Eggman.

"That is a good question and one that I have the answer to." said Mojo, gloating. "This is a device that works like a radar but unlike a radar, it detects something other than heat or any other form of sensory that you would normally find detected by radars. No, this radar is specially designed to detect the presence of energy created by the Chaos Emeralds. By carefully scanning the area little by little and gradually farther away from this base, the radar can track down and pin point the Chaos energy. Once the radar finds a source of Chaos energy, it will pin point the general area of where the energy is, enabling us to go to the Chaos Emerald so we can obtain it and once we obtain the emerald, we'll find other emeralds and as soon as we collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds, we will use their power to obtain the last one from Sonic and together, we'll rule the world. Wahahaha."

"You sure can talk fast." said Eggman.

"Thank you, now lets turn this thing on." said Mojo. Mojo flipped a switch on the side and the screen turned on. On the screen, the two villains could see the screen show the radar scanning parts of a vague line map and Eggman could tell that the radar was gradually scanning Station Square.

"So how long until the radar picks up the energy of the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Eggman.

"It depends on how far away the Chaos Emerald is." answered Mojo. Suddenly, the radar began to beep loudly.

"What does that mean?" asked Eggman.

"It means that the radar has already picked up the power of a Chaos Emerald." said Mojo. "It must be very close." Eggman grinned evilly.

"Excellent." said Eggman.

Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke mansion, Blossom had went back to the guest room after breakfast to lay down on the mattress to think about her dream. Buttercup and Bubbles flew in and noticed Blossom lying on her back and staring up at the celling.

"Hey Blossom, what are you doing?" asked Buttercup.

"I was just thinking about a dream I had last night." said Blossom.

"So, I get dreams all the time." said Bubbles. "Infact, just last night, I dreamed I was a cute little bunny rabbit with long ears and I was nibbling on some carrots."

"You're weird, Bubbles." said Buttercup.

"No I'm not." protested Bubbles.

"Yes you are." interjected Buttercup.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Girls!" shouted Blossom in order to get them to be quiet. She hovered off the mattress so she could face her sisters. "This is no ordinary dream I had. It felt...real." At that moment, Knuckles was just outside the door and overheard the conversation inside. The door into the room was wide open, enabling Knuckles to listen to their conversation.

"Real?" asked Bubbles. "What do you mean by real?"

"I mean that it seemed real." said Blossom. "I could feel the area around me and I remembered it as clearly as if I was there."

"What happened in the dream?" asked Buttercup.

"I was in some kind of a grassy meadow and there was this marble fountain and in front of the fountain was these chaos." said Blossom. "A whole lot of them."

"Chaos?" said Buttercup. "You mean like Cheese."

"Yes." said Blossom.

"Oh, I bet they looked so cute." said Bubbles.

"Did you see anything else?" asked Buttercup, ignoring Bubbles.

"Yes, I saw this orange colored echidna." said Blossom.

At this news, Knuckles's eyes widened in shock. He stepped into view and said, "Was the echidna wearing an elegant but simple dress with a tiara." The girls were surprised by the sudden entrance.

"Yes, she was." said Blossom. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Sort of." said Knuckles. "I don't know her personally but I do know that she was part of the original Echidna Tribe."

"Echidna Tribe?" said Bubbles. "What's that?"

"It is an ancient tribe that existed for centuries in our dimension but the tribe was tragically whipped out from existence." explained Knuckles. "I'm the last living descendent of the Echidna Tribe."

"How was the Echidna Tribe whipped out?" asked Blossom.

"No one knows." said Knuckles. "Some kind of a catastrophe killed them all in one day and only I was left alive." Bubbles sniffed loudly. This news was bringing a tear to her eye.

"But if you survived, then how come you don't remember what happened?" asked Buttercup.

"I was only a baby when it happened." said Knuckles.

"So, what does this female echidna have to do with my dreams?" asked Blossom.

"Her name is Tikal and ever since I was a small child, I kept having these dreams about her." said Knuckles. "As I got older, the dreams became more and more frequent and graphic. Infact, just recently, my dreams have become unusually real."

"So what does this all mean?" asked Blossom.

"I think that the spirit of Tikal is trying to tell us both something." said Knuckles. Blossom was a bit skeptical about the idea since she didn't believe in such supernatural nonsense such as ghosts. She instead changed the subject by saying, "I thought I saw the seven Chaos Emeralds in my dream. I also saw a very large emerald as well."

"Aw, yes." acknowledged Knuckles. "Before the tribe were destroyed, the Chaos Emeralds originally belonged to the Echidna Tribe and there is even rummers that they invented the emeralds. But that large emerald you saw was the Master Emerald. What it does or what it can do, even don't know. I can barely grasp what power it must hold."

"Is it here in this dimension?" asked Buttercup.

"No, unlike the other emeralds, the Master Emerald was left in the dimension we came from." said Knuckles. From down stairs, they heard Sonic yell out, "Powerpuff Girls, Knuckles, could you guys come down stairs so we can discuss how we're going to find Mojo." Without another word, Knuckles and the girls walked down the long flight of stairs to see Sonic in the living room.

The girls and Knuckles came into the same living room where they first met Chris. In the room was Amy, Sonic, Professor Thorndyke, Tails, and Chris, all of them sitting or standing, just waiting for them to show up.

"Hello, girls." said Sonic. "According to the news, there hasn't been any sighting of Mojo since the robot attack but he may still be here so we have to search for him."

"So what, I'm leaving." said Knuckles.

"Oh come on, Knuckles." pleaded Amy.

"I'm sure you guys can find that Mojo Jojo without me." said Knuckles. He opened the door out of the room and to everyone's surprise, including Knuckles, a small creature flew into the room. The creature was about two feet tall and it was humanoid in shape. It had pitch black skin and large pointed ears that made him look like a devil. He had pearl white eyes and he wore a tote bag, red shoes, white gloves, and a jet pack that enabled the little guy to fly. The small creature flew into the center of the room where he just hovered there.

"Message from Eggman." said the little black creature.

"Who...what is that?" said Buttercup.

"That's Bokkun, Eggman's messenger." explained Sonic.

"What is it you want, Bokkun?" demanded Knuckles threateningly.

"Eggman has sent me here to give you a message." explained Bokkun. He flew over to Blossom and from his tote bag, he pulled out what appeared to be a very small TV set. He put the TV into Blossom's out stretched arms and flew away giggling sinisterly. Bubbles and Buttercup got on both sides of Blossom as everyone else in the room gathered around the girls in order to see the screen. The TV screen was filled with static before the picture changed to Eggman and Mojo who grinned at the camera that was filming the message.

"Mojo?" chorused the girls.

"Hello, girls." said Mojo from the TV recording. "I'm pleased to announce that Eggman and I have joined forces."

"That's right and there's no way you can beat us now because with our combined efforts, we'll find the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to take over the world." said Eggman.

"Yeah and there's nothing you girls or Sonic can do about it." said Mojo. "With the new Chaos radar we had made, we will find those emeralds faster than ever." As the girls stared at the TV in shock at what they were seeing, everyone else was slowly backing away from the TV but the girls didn't notice.

"And as a finally humiliation, Bokkun was willing to add a little surprise for you." said Eggman from the TV and without warning, the TV exploded into the girls faces. The explosion was not too large bu it did leave a dark cloud of smoke and it did cover the girls in black soot.

"What was that about?" said Buttercup as she rubbed the soot out of her eyes.

"Sorry, we should have warned you that objects given by Bokkun tend to explode." apologized Sonic.

"I just can't believe it." sad Blossom. "Mojo and Eggman working together to find the Chaos Emeralds. That's unbelievable."

"But why did Eggman tell us about it?" asked Buttercup.

"Eggman likes to brag about his latest inventions and evil plots, even before he uses them." said Sonic.

"Regardless, this is really bad." said Blossom. "We got to stop them from finding the Chaos Emeralds." Bubbles was about to ask "how they were going to do that" when Cream and Cheese came into the room, panting as if they had been running.

"What's wrong, Cream?" asked Sonic.

"I just saw one of Eggman's fighter jets fly by." said Cream. Immediately, everyone followed Cream to the backyard but once they were outside, they saw nothing of the sort.

"Are you sure it was Eggman's plane?" asked Tails.

"I'm certain it was Eggman's plane." said Cream. "I saw it flying by in the distance."

"If Eggman and Mojo are out there, that must mean they have already located a Chaos Emerald." said Sonic.

"Come on, you guys." said Buttercup. "Lets follow them and get that Chaos Emerald before they do."

"She's right, lets go." said Knuckles.

"Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and myself will ride the X Tornado while you guys move ahead of us." said Tails.

"Good idea, Tails, but we better stay in touch by walkie talkie so we can find each other." said Sonic.

"I'll go get them." said Tails. His two tails spinned like propellers as Tails flew into the mansion and in just a few seconds, Tails returned carrying some head sets that are designed to function like little radios. Sonic and Tails put on the head sets and spoke into them to see if they worked. Once satisfied that the radios worked, Sonic and the girls sped off to find Eggman and Mojo while Tails and the others went back to the garage where they keep the planes.

The five of them located the silver colored jet plane called the X Tornado where they crawled into its seats. There were only three seats (each one located behind the other) so Cream and Cheese had to sit in Knuckles's lap to make room. Tails sat in the pilots seat at the very front.

"Is everyone buckled in." asked Tails. Once everyone said yes, Tails said, "Okay hold on to something." The automatic garage door opened revealing a long run way for the plane to take off from. Tails started the engines of the X Tornado, allowing it to warm up. Then with just a push of the throttle, the X Tornado shot forwards, moving so fast that everyone was pushed back by the G-force. The X Tornado was quickly into the air, flying high into the sky, looking down on Station Square. From in the air, the speed was more tolerable and Tails could more easily spot Sonic and the girls thanks to the colorful streaks of light that the girls created when they flew.

"They're heading towards the forest." said Tails. "We better follow them." Tails steered the plane towards the direction Sonic and the girls were going, unaware of what dangers they would soon face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos Control

Chapter 6

The X Tornado flew high over the forests next to Station Square as it followed Sonic and The Powerpuff Girls who remained low to the ground. From the air, Tails has a good view of the forest below and he also has a good view of the activity by robots within the forest. Although Tails could not see what was going on over there, he knew that it must be Eggman and Mojo because Tails could make out the shiny metal reflected off of the robots that were spreading away from the base of operation. Tails still wore the head set radio that enabled him to speak to Sonic. He said into the microphone on the head set, "Sonic, I see Eggman and Mojo over to your left. Do you see 'em?" Sonic, on the ground, picked up the message on the head set.

"I'm afraid I can't see him." said Sonic. "I'll ask the girls." He turned his gaze towards the girls who hovered above and said, "Hey girls, Tails says that he can see, Eggman and Mojo over there. Can you see them?" Sonic pointed to the left indicating where Eggman was. The girls flew higher into the air until they were high enough to see over the trees and see the machines in the distance.

"I think I see the robots." said Bubbles.

"Me too." said Buttercup.

"The girls say they see him." said Sonic into the head set he was wearing.

"Good, we'll be down there in a minute." replied Tails into his radio.

Later, Tails gently landed the X Tornado onto a clearing in the forest. Sonic and the girls waited outside of the plane as Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese stepped out of the plane and Sonic and Tails also left their radios in the plane. Upon exiting the plane, Amy reached behind the seat and pulled out her preferred weapon of choice: a large yellow mallet. Tails also pulled out from the plane his Chaos Emerald radar in order to find the Chaos Emeralds. He turned on the radar but the signal picked up nothing.

"I'll need to get some altitude if I want to pick up anything." said Tails. His tails spun like propellers, enabling him to lift off into the air and over the tree tops.

"Have you detected anything yet?" called out Sonic.

"Not yet, we're going to need to get deeper into the forest." said Tails. "Follow me." Tails flew into the forest and everyone else walked after him. Amy held her mallet out and followed Sonic and the others through the forest, resting the mallet on her shoulder. Buttercup kept staring at Amy's mallet in curiosity as they traveled through the forest. At some point, Buttercup asked Amy, "Why do you carry that mallet with you?"

"This is my weapon." said Amy. "I call it my Piko Piko Hammer."

"Okay." said Buttercup skeptically.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound from Tails's radar.

"Hey, I think I found something." said Tails. On the radar screen, he could see that there is certainly a signal coming from some where. "Follow me." Tails then picked up speed as he flew forwards. The others ran (or flew) in the direction of the signal and the radar beeped more loudly as they traveled closer and closer to the emerald. Finally, they came to a clearing in the forest where they found, imbedded in a rock, a red Chaos Emerald that shown brightly in the sun light but that wasn't all they found. They also saw mechanical robots, at least a dozen of them, each were humanoid in shape and they were large and bulky with compartments on their arms to hide tools and weapons. There was about a dozen robots and one of them was using a tool in an attempt to pry the emerald off the rock.

"We got to get that emerald." said Sonic. "We attack on the count of three. One...two...three...attack!" Immediately, everyone charged towards the robots. Before the robots could draw their weapons, they were already dropping like flies as the girls and Sonic plowed through them easily. Knuckles and Amy also followed with their own attacks. Knuckles, with his spiked fists, easily tore the robots apart, punch after punch. Amy was also powerful with that mallet of hers, easily crushing the robots like bugs. Cream and Tails, however, were busy dodging the blast from two other robots. The two robots fired at them repeatedly but Cream and Tails easily dodged the attacks by flying in the air. Cream dodged to the side in mid air as a blast flew by her. Seeing an opening, Cream shouted, "Cheese, attack." Upon hearing the command, Cheese curled himself into a ball. Cream than grabbed Cheese and than threw the little chao towards the robots. With as much force as Cheese could manage, he rammed one of the robots' arms with his body and destroyed the laser. Cheese then did another attack towards the other robot's weapon and smashed it too. Now that the robot's weapons was disabled, Tails then seized the opportunity by flying over to the robots and using his tails, he struck the two robots in the head, decapitating them.

The robots were no problem and in no time, they were all destroyed.

"Ha, that was too easy." said Buttercup.

"Yeah, but we better make off with the Chaos Emerald before Eggman and Mojo send reinforcements." said Sonic.

"I'll get it." said Blossom. She flew over to the Chaos Emerald and with her super strength, she easily pride the emerald from the rock.

"I got it." said Blossom. "Now lets get out of here." They all ran away from the area, making off with the Chaos Emerald.

Once they were sure that they were out of ear shot, they stopped to admire their prize.

"I can't believe that it was that easy to steal the emerald." said Blossom as she held up the emerald.

"Me neither." said Sonic. "Obtaining this one emerald brings us one step away from saving the world from total annihilation and once we've collected all the emeralds, we will have a chance to find a way back to our dimension."

"I can't wait." said Amy excitedly.

"Uh guys, where did that puddle come from?" asked Cream. Everyone was surprised about the question but they quickly noticed that there was indeed a large puddle in front of their path.

"That's strange, I know we didn't cross a puddle of water on the way over here." said Bubbles.

"Perhaps we took a different path." suggested Sonic.

"What's the big deal?" said Buttercup. "It's just a puddle." Buttercup flew over the puddle to demonstrate that it was safe to cross but as she did, the water of the puddle began to stretch into the air.

"What the...?" said Buttercup in surprise. Everyone watched in astonishment as the puddle's water began to rise higher into the air and the water itself began to take on a shape of its own, transforming into a monster. The monster that was formed out of the water was about 10 feet tall and humanoid in shape. It was made up entirely out of water and it had large round pupiless yellow eyes. Within the creature's head was what appeared to be a brain or something that looked similar to a brain.

As everyone gazed in shock at the creature before them, a strange phenomena happened to Blossom and Knuckles. Upon seeing the monster, Blossom and Knuckles suddenly remembered something as if they both knew it in the past and seeing the monster somehow reminded them but both Knuckles and Blossom knew they couldn't have known this before. This sudden bit of information that had entered their minds told them that the monster before them was named Chaos. How and why they knew, they weren't sure but some how, they knew.

Without warning, Chaos reached over and grabbed Bubbles in its large hands. Surprised, Bubbles tried to pry her way out but the hand wouldn't budge.

"Help!" cried Bubbles as she struggled against the monster's grasp.

"I'll help you, Bubbles." said Buttercup. She flew over to her sister but before she could get close enough, Chaos grabbed Buttercup with his other hand, holding the two girls in both hands. Bubbles and Buttercup both struggled with all their might but amazingly, Chaos held them with an amazingly powerful grip.

"Sonic, help." chorussed Buttercup and Bubbles.

"I'm coming." said Sonic. Sonic leaped into the air in an attempt to use his homing attack on Chaos but Chaos saw the attack coming and it stretched both its arms like rubber bands and grabbed Sonic with both hands. The hands changed from hands to globs of water that held both Sonic and Bubbles in the right hand and Buttercup in the other. They all struggled but they couldn't even move against the strength of Chaos.

"Sonic!" shouted Amy. "Don't worry, I'll save you, Sonic." Amy raised her mallet and began repeatedly striking Chaos's legs but the mallet went right through Chaos as easily as water (which is what Chaos is made out of). The others also tried to help. Tails beat at the creature with his tails, Knuckles continuously punched Chaos, and Cream was directing Cheese to pound on Chaos but all of their attacks went right through like water. Blossom didn't fight back, however. She instead stared at Chaos in wonder. As she watched the creature, she noticed that Chaos was staring at the Chaos Emerald that Blossom was still holding. Blossom instantly realized that Chaos was after the emerald. How she knew? Even Blossom couldn't explain it but in the back of her mind, she knew. Chaos began to move towards Blossom and Blossom wasn't sure if she could fight Chaos or escape him. As Blossom's mind raced, her thoughts halted on the red Chaos Emerald she held her hands. She suddenly remembered what Sonic had told her about Chaos Control. He said that Chaos Control can enable someone to temporarily tap into the power of the Chaos Emerald but it is a rare gift. Blossom wondered to herself, "Is it possible for me to use Chaos Control?" Without giving the idea a second thought, she held the Chaos Emerald over her head and called out, "Chaos Control." Suddenly, Blossom felt the emerald's power flow into her. Her body glowed a slight reddish glow as she felt the Chaos Emerald energize her and enhance her powers. Everyone, including Sonic, stared in shock to see that Blossom had just used Chaos Control.

The only one who was not affected by the sight of Blossom using Chaos Control was Chaos who still pursued Blossom and was moving very close. Blossom responded quickly by firing her eye beams. Because of the power of the Chaos Emerald, the beam was more larger and more destructive than before. It struck Chaos's head and his head blew up into multiple droplets of water. Those droplets of water scattered around the ground but they began to crawl up Chaos's body and the droplets formed and merged together to recreate Chaos's head. Determined, Blossom flew over and struck Chaos in the chest before the head had fully formed. Thanks to the enhanced powers of the Chaos Emerald, the attack actually struck Chaos's body instead of passing through him, causing him to stumble backwards and release his hostages from his grasp causing them to tumble to the ground but they didn't get hurt because Sonic easily landed on his feet and the girls could fly. Chaos attempted to strike Blossom with his large hands but Blossom used the power of the Chaos Emerald to enhance her speed and dodged the attack. She flew high over Chaos and then dive bombed towards Chaos's head. She struck Chaos, causing a crimson colored burst of light and she cut through Chaos causing him to explode into a million pieces that splattered everywhere. Once Chaos was destroyed the Chaos Control ceased and Blossom no longer felt the power of the emerald coursing through her body.

Everyone began to gather around Blossom in amazement.

"That was incredible." exclaimed Buttercup.

"You really tore that guy to pieces." said Bubbles.

"You actually used Chaos Control." said Sonic with a mixture of joy and shock. "How'd you do it?"

"I don't know." said Blossom. "Guess I was just taking a risk or something."

"Well you certainly showed that guy." said Amy. "Now, lets get that emerald back to the mansion."

"Good idea but does anyone remember where the X Tornado is?" asked Cream. There was a pause as they thought about this.

"You know, after that fight, I totally forgot." said Tails. "I'll fly up and see where the plane is." Tails began to spin his tails like propellers and like a helicopter, he rose off the ground and into the air so he could have a bird's eye view of the forest. Because everyone's gaze was on Tails, they didn't notice that the pieces of water that were once Chaos was moving. You know that scene in Terminator Two where the T 1000 was frozen with liquid nitrogen, blasted into pieces, and then the pieces melted and they merged back together. A phenomena like that was happening. All the pieces of Chaos was coming together and reforming in shape right behind Blossom. Chaos formed himself into a free standing blob of water as the pieces began to merge. Blossom suddenly realized that something was behind her and when she turned around, she saw Chaos leaning over her and grabbing her. Blossom just had enough enough time to shout for help before Chaos wrapped its liquid body around her, preventing her from opening her mouth.

"Blossom!" chorused Buttercup and Bubbles. They tried to save their sister but for some reason, they could not penetrate Chaos's body. Chaos was forcing everyone from getting to Blossom, leaving her trapped inside.

Meanwhile, Blossom tried to struggle against Chaos but Chaos easily contained her and held her motionless as if Chaos was made of stone instead of water. Blossom couldn't move, she couldn't open her eyes, and she couldn't breath. She feared that Chaos was trying to suffocate her but without warning, Chaos released Blossom and left her onto the ground where he had dumped her. Blossom gasped for air once she was freed.

"Blossom, are you all right?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Blossom.

"Where's the Chaos Emerald?" asked Knuckles. Blossom looked at her hand to her shock, she realized that the emerald that was once held tightly in her hand was gone. She turned around and noticed Chaos completely shaped into his standard form and holding the Chaos Emerald in its hand.

"Hey, give that back." said Buttercup as she charged towards Chaos but Chaos saw her coming and by using the power of the emerald, Chaos teleported away. Baffled, Buttercup asked, "Where'd he go?"

"He teleported using the emerald." said Sonic. "We got to find him. He couldn't have teleported far on just one emerald."

"But if he teleported, how will we find him?" asked Cream.

"We got to try anyway." said Sonic. "Everyone, spread and search." Tails, Cream, Cheese, and the girls took to the skies to find Chaos while everyone else searched on land.

Sonic headed towards where he and the others first found the emerald, moving at fast speeds and darting through the thick forest. The trees in the forest was so thick that Sonic knew that the girls and the other mid air companions might not see Chaos through the trees. Upon realizing this, he began to wonder if this was a good idea. Suddenly, he noticed Mojo and Eggman through the trees and quickly hid behind a tree to spy on the two villains. Both Mojo and Eggman were packing their equipment into a large air craft of some kind that was shaped like a three dimensional parallelogram with wings on the side and rockets on the wings. There was an open door in the back of the plane where Mojo and Eggman were loading the equipment onto it.

"I can't believe we lost the emerald." said Mojo.

"Well next time, we wont be so careless." said Eggman. "We'll bring more robots, more weapons, and more equipment so they can't stop us next time." As Sonic watched, he noticed water flowing towards the villains. Sonic quickly realized that the flowing water was Chaos who had formed into a puddle and sure enough, Chaos was carrying the Chaos Emerald. To Sonic's surprise, Chaos threw the Chaos Emerald into the air and it landed right in front of Mojo and Eggman.

"What the...?" exclaimed Mojo as he picked up the emerald.

"How did this get here?" asked Mojo.

"Who cares, just so long as we have it." said Eggman. "We're ready to take off so lets go."

"I got to stop 'em." said Sonic but as he tried to run, he realized that his feet was stuck to the ground. To his horror, Chaos (still in his puddle form) had surrounded Sonic's feet, holding them in place. He opened his mouth to cry for help but before he could speak, a tentacle of water reached out from the puddle and covered Sonic's mouth, muffling his speech. Chaos held Sonic too tightly to enable Sonic. Sonic could only watch helplessly as Mojo and Eggman took off in their plane with the emerald.

As Mojo and Eggman took of to the skies, Chaos began to cover Sonic's nose, preventing him from breathing. But in the distance, Bubble's voice cried out, "Sonic!" Upon hearing Bubbles's approach, Chaos released Sonic's mouth and then it slithered away and disappeared in the plant life of the forest. The girls flew into Sonic's view, followed by Tails, Cream, and Cheese who landed on the ground next to them.

"Are you all right, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Sonic. Knuckles and Amy ran up to them to join in on the conversation.

"Sonic, where's the Chaos Emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"It's gone." replied Sonic.

"Oh no, what happened?" asked Amy.

"The monster gave the emerald to Mojo and Eggman and before I could stop them from getting away, he prevented me from moving." explained Sonic.

"He gave Eggman the emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"But why would Chaos give the emerald to Eggman?" asked Blossom.

"Chaos?" said Sonic in surprise. Everyone looked up at Blossom in curiosity.

"How did you know the monster's name was 'Chaos?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know." admitted Blossom. "I just knew."

"Strange, the same thing happened to me." said Knuckles.

"It did?" asked Blossom surprised.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here?" asked Buttercup.

"When I saw that monster, I automatically knew that his name was Chaos, as if seeing him reminded me of his name but I know I have never heard the name before or seen this monster before." explained Knuckles.

"The same thing happened to me." said Blossom.

"Do you know anything else about Chaos?" asked Sonic.

"None." said Blossom glumly

"What I can't understand is why is Chaos helping the villains collect the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know but we better get back to Chris's mansion." suggested Sonic. "Maybe Chuck will know what to do." They all ran (or flew) in the direction of their plane so they could retreat back to the Thorndyke mansion.

_Author's note: A note for you Sonic fans, I deliberately made Chaos to be taller than in the games so that he would be more intimidating and make it more easier for him to fight Sonic and the girls._


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos Control

Chapter 7

The girls and their new allies returned to the Thorndyke Mansion. Sonic, his companions, the girls, Chris, and Professor Chuck Thorndyke was in the room. Sonic and the girls had already explained to Chris and chuck what has happened back in the forest. Chris and Professor Thorndyke was shocked about this sudden attack from an unknown monster, especially one powerful enough to defeat Sonic and the girls.

"So this thing is called 'Chaos?" asked Chris.

"Yes and he completely overpowered us." said Sonic. "I've never seen anything like it. It's like it's made out of water."

"How is it that Blossom and Knuckles knew about Chaos and no one else did?" asked Professor Thorndyke.

"I don't know." admitted Blossom.

"Even I can't explain it." said Knuckles.

"But it was really cool when Blossom used Chaos Control." said Amy.

"Yeah, you should have seen how Blossom tore Chaos to pieces." said Tails. Blossom blushed.

"Even I was amazed." admitted Sonic. "I hardly meet anyone else besides me who can use Chaos Control. It is a very rare gift."

"What about me and Bubbles?" asked Buttercup. "Can the two of us use Chaos Control?"

"Maybe, maybe not." answered Sonic. "We could test it some time."

"So what happened to the Chaos Emerald?" asked Professor Thorndyke, changing the subject.

"For some reason, Chaos had given it to Mojo and Eggman so now they have it." said Sonic.

"I say we go to Eggman and Mojo and steal that emerald back." said Buttercup.

"Good idea but there is one problem." said Tails. "We don't know where Eggman's secret fortress is."

"Ugh, this is frustrating." said Buttercup.

Suddenly, Ella ran in into the room, holding an old news paper in her hand.

"Sonic, I've found something that maybe of some use to you." said Ella, handing the news paper to Sonic. "It's over a week old but I think it will lead us to the next Chaos Emerald." Everyone gathered around Sonic as he read the paper to himself.

"What does it say, Sonic." asked Cream.

"It says that there had been some mechanical disturbances in the mountains." said Sonic. "Machines of all types around the area had suddenly gone haywire with no reason. The disturbances happened around the Sanda Gorge. Chaos Emeralds naturally radiate a type of radiation that actually interferes with mechanics and causes machines to go haywire if they are not specially designed to handle the radiation. If there had been malfunctioning machines in Sanda Gorge, then there must be a Chaos Emerald."

"We better get it before Eggman and Mojo find it." said Amy.

"You're right, Amy." said Sonic. "Lets go."

"I know where Sanda Gorge is and I can give you directions." said Professor Thorndyke.

"I'll come, too." said Chris.

"I'll have to put in the extra seats in the X Tornado." pointed out Tails.

"How long will that take?" asked Sonic.

"About five minutes." said Tails

"Well, you take care of that while we come up with a strategy on how to find that emerald." said Sonic. As they all talked, they were unaware that someone outside was listening in on their conversation.

An oval shaped glass pod was attached to the X Tornado and this pod contained two seats, enabling the X Tornado to have enough room to allow Professor Thorndyke and Chris to come along with the others. The X Tornado took off into the air and Sonic and the girls followed close behind it. Thanks to the instructions given by Professor Thorndyke, they traveled to Sanda Gorge which was a large fissure next to the mountains. Tails landed the X Tornado not far from the fissure and everyone unloaded from the plane. Tails pulled out his makeshift Chaos Emerald Radar so that he could hopefully sense the presence of the Chaos Emerald.

"Okay, here's the plan." said Tails. "We're all going to split up and find the emerald ourselves and when one of us finds it or they spot Eggman and Mojo, use the walkie talkie to tell us. We'll split into groups. Sonic and myself will search together. Knuckles, Amy, and Cream will also search together. Professor Thorndyke and Chris will search together and the Powerpuff Girls will also be together." Tails reached into the X Tornado and pulled out some hand held walkie talkies. He handed one to each group. "Now if one of us finds the emerald, we return here to the X Tornado." Everyone agreed to the terms and they all went their separate ways to find the Chaos Emerald.

The girls scoured the area, flying low to the ground so they could spot the emerald when fly by it.

"Do you girls see the emerald anywhere?" asked Blossom.

"Not yet." said Bubbles.

"This could take forever." complained Buttercup.

"Not if we try our X-ray vision." suggested Blossom.

"Good idea." said Buttercup. All three of the girls activated their x-ray vision and they scanned the semi-dry environment, searching for any hint of an emerald. Their x-ray vision aloud them to see through all the solid barriers in the general area but the more objects their x-ray vision penetrates, the more harder it was to see anything beyond that object. It's kind of like being nearsighted. The girls scanned the area, searching for the Chaos Emerald, when suddenly, Bubbles spotted something. She could make out something small and shinny but that was all Bubbles could make out.

"Girls, I see something." said Bubbles. The girls turned their stare in the direction Bubbles was looking and noticed the object. It was right behind several feet of solid earth and it was located behind a cliff near the fissure.

"Lets go over for a closer look." said Blossom.

The girls deactivated their x-ray vision and flew over to the cliff and when they looked over the edge, they noticed a ten foot drop strait down and it ended at the beginning of a cliff of jagged rocks. On the five or six feet of flat ground that didn't drop down into the fissure was a light brown leather back pack, assumably containing the Chaos Emerald. The girls lowered themselves to the back pack but before they could pick up the back pack, the back pack was picked up by someone who ran over in a flash. The girls were surprised by the sudden appearance and they only stared at the person before them. The one who picked up the back pack was clearly not human but possibly another being from Sonic's dimension. She appeared to be female and had some humanoid features. She appeared to be a large bat of some kind with skin tones around her body and mouth but white fur covered her head. She had large pointy ears and blue eye shadow on her eye lids. On her back was bat wings that were folded angelic style. She wore black tights with a large pink heart shape that covered her breasts and she also wore pink and white gloves and boots.

After grabbing the back pack, the bat like creature said, "Hey, hands off the merchandise." She bared her teeth, showing off her vampire like fangs.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Buttercup irritated.

"My name is Rouge the Bat, master treasure hunter." bragged the bat women. "I was here first so if you want any treasure, find your own hunting grounds."

"We're looking for the Chaos Emerald." said Blossom. "We think it's in your back pack."

"Yeah, it's in here but I found it first." said Rouge.

"You found it already?" asked Blossom in surprise. "But how did you know that the Chaos Emerald was here?"

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation." said Rouge.

"What? You were spying on us?" said Buttercup.

"That's right and there's nothing that you three little girls can do to get me to give the emerald to you." said Rouge. Without warning, Buttercup grabbed Rouge by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Give us that emerald or I'll rip your head off." threatened Buttercup.

"Okay, okay, you win." said Rouge, struggling to breath. "Just but me down and I'll give you the emerald." Rouge was immediately released and she fell to the ground, landing on her feet. Rouge opened up her back pack and pulled out a green colored Chaos Emerald. She handed the emerald to Buttercup and ran off without another word.

"What a strange women." said Buttercup.

"As long as we've got the Chaos Emerald." said Blossom. Blossom brought the walkie talkie she was holding to her mouth and said into it, "We've found the emerald. We can go home now." The girls flew into the air with Buttercup grasping the Chaos Emerald in her hands.

Sonic and the girls were the first to reach the X Tornado, followed by the others who gathered shortly afterwards. Everyone looked ecstatic about the find.

"Wow, you got the emerald." said Amy with joy.

"Way to go girls." said Chris. Knuckles, however, took one look at the Chaos Emerald and noticed something amiss.

"May I see that emerald?" asked Knuckles. Buttercup reluctantly gave the emerald to Knuckles who examined the emerald closely and noticed several inconsistencies with the emerald's shape and design. As Knuckles examined the emerald, Sonic also realized something suspicious.

"Hey, wait a minute." said Sonic. "All the Chaos Emeralds have their own unique color and Eggman has the green emerald. So why do we have it now?"

"Indeed, this is suspicious." said Knuckles. "I don't think this is an emerald at all."

"But how?" said Buttercup. "Rouge said..."

"Rouge?" chorussed Sonic and Knuckles upon hearing the name.

"You mean you got this from Rouge?" asked Sonic.

"I knew it." said Knuckles. Without warning, Knuckles threw the emerald into a nearby rock and it smashed to piece. "That emerald is a glass replica." The Powerpuff Girls couldn't believe they had been fooled so easily.

"Who is this Rouge anyway?" asked Blossom.

"I've dealt with her before." said Knuckles. "She's an obsessed jewel hunter who only wants the Chaos Emeralds just so she could add them to her collection. She's a sneaky one alright." Buttercup screamed in rage.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to..." screamed Buttercup.

"We better spread out and search for Rouge before she gets away." interrupted Blossom.

"She's right, lets go." said Sonic. They all split up searching for Rouge with the girls, Tails, Cream, and Cheese taking to the skies for a birds eye view and the rest searching on land, leaving their walkie talkies behind in their hurry.

Meanwhile, Rouge was at the edge of the fissure, admiring the real Chaos Emerald which was also in her back pack. The emerald she held in her hand was purple and it glowed brightly in the sun shine. Rouge admired her prize with an evil grin on her face.

"Yes, this would probably be the best souvenir I have ever taken." said Rouge triumphantly. "I knew that fake emerald would come in handy. I didn't use it in the way I originally planned to but I got it came in handy anyway. And now, this emerald is mine and it's my favorite color, too."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." said Knuckles who stood behind Rouge. Rouge turned her gaze up at Knuckles and gasped.

"How'd you find me?" asked Rouge as she put the emerald back into her back pack.

"I was just close enough to hear you bragging." said Knuckles. "The rest was pure chance. Now hand over the emerald."

"If you want it, you'll have to catch me first." said Rouge and with that said, she opened up her bat wings and glided into the air, flying over the fissure. Knuckles chased after Rouge on foot and when he got to edge of the cliff, he leaped into the air and glided over the fissure. How Knuckles was capable of gliding in the air? No one knows for sure but he was gliding alright. Rouge noticed that Knuckles was right behind her so she quickly dove down towards the fissure. Knuckles dove down after her and continued to pursue. Rouge landed gracefully onto the side of the fissure walls, clinging to the rock with her claws. Knuckles landed on the rock as well, digging his spiked knuckles into the rock and clinging on.

"You're certainly quite a nuisance." said Rouge.

"Well look who's talking." said Knuckles. He tried to crawl towards her but Rouge quickly released her grip and glided towards the wall at the other end of the fissure and hooked herself to it. Knuckles followed and the two of them continuously glided from wall to wall, gradually descending the fissure.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls were high in the sky, watching for any signs of Rouge. Suddenly, Bubbles noticed something in the distance.

"Girls, look." said Bubbles while pointing in the direction of her gaze. The girls quickly noticed Knuckles and Rouge in the fissure.

"We got to help him." said Blossom. The three girls, flew towards the fissure but once they got near the fissure, a huge hand stretched out and grabbed the girls in mid-air. That hand belonged to Chaos who had easily compressed his liquid body so he could hide himself from the view of the Powerpuff Girls. He had been watching them and when he noticed the girls moving towards the fissure, he stretched his liquid arm forwards and grabbed the girls, preventing them from reaching Knuckles and Rouge. Before the girls could cry for help, Chaos tossed the girls into a huge rock. The force of the toss pushed the rock a few feet and it created a huge dent in the side where the girls were imbedded in. They were not hurt but they were unconscious from the blow. Now that the girls were out of the way, Chaos changed into a puddle and slithered down the side of the fissure, towards Rouge and Knuckles.

Rouge and Knuckles finally reached the bottom of the fissure. At the very bottom of the fissure was a small river and the river itself was surrounded by luscious trees and grass. Rouge and Knuckles hardly had time to enjoy the scenery since they were too busy fighting. They had landed on the ground and engaged into hand-to-hand combat. Rouge and Knuckles were both formidable martial artists and the two fought skillfully with Knuckles displaying his extraordinary strength and Rouge using her amazing skills of kicks and acrobatics. Eventually, the fighting stopped and the two of them simply glared at each other.

"Stop fooling around and let me have the emerald." chorused Rouge and Knuckles.

"You're nothing but a little thief." said Knuckles.

"Well you're nothing but a big bully." interjected Rouge. Knuckles was about to say something back when suddenly, Chaos (in the form of a puddle) slithered in-between the two of them and then he shaped himself into his humanoid form.

"Chaos!" said Knuckles in alarm. Rouge could only stare in horror as the monster before her reached over and pulled off her back pack. Chaos opened the back pack and pulled out the Chaos Emerald that was inside.

"Hey, that's mine." said Rouge as she began to kick Chaos in the leg but her kicks easily passed through Chaos like water. Chaos kicked Rouge away like a football but Rouge was lucky enough to prevent herself from hitting the sides of the fissure by using her wings like a parachute. Knuckles immediately fought Chaos by grabbing onto the hand that held the Chaos Emerald. Chaos immediately noticed Knuckles and allowed Knuckles to past through him causing Knuckles to land on the ground. Using his free hand, Chaos struck Knuckles in the head and Knuckles hit the side of a tree . He was dazed by the blow and he was unable to get his barrings in order to stand up. Rouge, realizing that she was no match for Chaos, had fled the area. At this point, Chaos had noticed Eggman and Mojo's ship fly into the fissure. Chaos immediately threw the emerald in the direction of the ship and it landed right in front of the ship. Mojo, who was the co-pilots, had noticed the emerald.

"Look, it's a Chaos Emerald, just as the Chaos Radar had detected." said Mojo.

"Good, lets get it." said Eggman, who was the pilot. Eggman steered the ship under the emerald and using a robotic claw that was underneath the ship, he grabbed the emerald and Knuckles managed to regain consciousness in time to watch Eggman fly off with the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles searched the area but found no trace of Rouge or Chaos. It was official, he had lost the emerald.

Cream, who was hovering high above the fissure, had just seen most of the fight. Although she couldn't see it very well because of how high off the ground she was, she did notice Eggman and Mojo's ship enter and depart the fissure and she also noticed Chaos escape. She was vigorously flapping her ears in an attempt to keep herself hovering off the ground. Cheese was also hovering beside her. Tails, who was also flying in the air, had noticed Cream and Cheese and flew over to them.

"What are you looking at?" asked Tails to Cream.

"Knuckles is down there and I also saw Eggman, Mojo, and Chaos." explained Cream.

"Oh no." said Tails. Tails turned around in mid air, cuffed his hands around his mouth, and shouted, "Sonic, over here." Sonic heard Tails cry out and ran over to the edge of the fissure at his usual fast pace. Tails and Cream landed in front of Sonic so they could talk to him face to face.

"What have you found?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, I saw Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman, Mojo, and Chaos at the bottom of the fissure." explained Cream. "There was some kind of a fight and I don't know for sure what happened afterwards."

"Chow chow." chorussed Cheese.

"We better go down there and check on Knuckles." said Sonic. "Do you guys mind giving me a lift?"

"Not at all." said Tails. Cream and Tails quickly hovered off the ground and then they grabbed onto Sonic by the arms with Cream holding onto the left arm and Tails holding onto the right arm. They then gently lifted Sonic off the ground and lowered him to the bottom of the fissure, being careful not to allow Cream's flapping ears to hit Tails's spinning tails and Cheese was right behind them. At this point, the Powerpuff Girls had regained consciousness and when they noticed Cream, Cheese, Sonic, and Tails heading towards the bottom of the fissure, they followed.

Knuckles lay on his back, staring up at the blue sky above. Sonic, Tails, and Cream walked over to Knuckles as the girls and Cheese hovered over him.

"Are you all right?" asked Cream.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm in a lot of pain." said Knuckles. Knuckles stood up. Despite his head ache, Knuckles was cable of balancing himself on his feet.

"What happened?" asked Sonic.

"I chased Rouge down this fissure and just when I had her cornered, Chaos came in and stole the emerald." said Knuckles.

"So Chaos was here?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, he was." said Buttercup, answering for Knuckles. "He knocked me and my sisters out cold by throwing us into a huge rock."

"My head still hurts from that blow." complained Bubbles.

"What happened to Chaos?" asked Sonic to Knuckles.

"I tried to take the Chaos Emerald away from him but he hit me and I was out cold." said Knuckles. "I managed to regain consciousness after the blow but only in time to see Chaos give the emerald to Eggman and Mojo. I have no idea where Rouge, Eggman, Mojo, or Chaos had went to."

"So we've lost the emerald?" asked Blossom. Knuckles nodded his head, indicating "yes." Buttercup punched her right fist into her left hand in frustration.

"We better get back to the mansion." said Blossom glumly.

They flew out of the fissure (or carried out by those who couldn't fly) and they managed to find Professor Chuck Thorndyke, Amy, and Chris and told them what had happened. Disappointed, they all flew back to the mansion to recover from their injuries. Eggman and Mojo did not leave the fortress for the rest of the day so the girls ended up staying inside and they spent another night at Chris's house. All the while, they realized that there was now only two emeralds remaining. Question is: Who will claim them?


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos Control

Chapter 8

Blossom was startled to see that once again, she found herself in the same grassy field and canyon that had the fountain and the chao but it wasn't the same as it was when she was there last time. This time, the once blue cloudless sky was blood red and covered in black clouds. The fountain was almost completely destroyed with many chunks of it scattered about but the overall fountain was still all in one piece and the Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Master Emerald, remained. All the water that was once in the fountain was dried up. The surrounding grass and other plant life that were once plentiful and thriving was now dried and died with small fires burning here and there. But perhaps the most horrible sight of the whole ordeal was the chao whose lifeless bodies littered the ground. The chao, who were once cheerful and as playful as children, were dead and their corpses strewn about the dead grass like the result of a war. Their bodies scorched by some unknown fire source. The sight of all this senseless death brought a tear to Blossom's eyes.

"How did this happen?" asked Blossom to herself. "Why am I here?"

As she observed the area, searching for answers, she noticed Tikal on her knees, crying. Curiously, Blossom flew over to Tikal, not sure what to say to her.

"How could I have let this happen?" asked Tikal to no one. "I was supposed to protect my people and the chao and now, I have failed them all." Blossom was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud sound that caused her to turn her head towards the far off village which appeared to have been burned to the ground. Tikal lifted her head and stared in the direction of Blossom's stare and the two saw a large dark creature roaming through the remains of the village. Blossom watched as Tikal stood up with determination on her face.

"I must stop this madness before it destroys us all." said Tikal before running over to what was left of the fountain.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Tikal and all seven of the Chaos Emeralds levitated off of their pillars and began to circle Tikal while the Master Emerald remained motionless. Tikal stood motionless as the Chaos Emeralds circled her. "Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart." was the incantation said by Tikal. A strange ball of energy began to build in her hands, illuminating the surrounding environment. The emeralds continued to circle her as Tikal began to work her magic. The dark creature in the remains of the village began to move towards her, sensing the emeralds' power. Blossom, for some reason, could not see the monster but she knew that the creature was drawing close, drawn by the power of the emeralds. Tikal held her position, ready to fight...to the death...

Blossom awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. She gasped nervously because she was surprised by the sudden awakening from her realistic dream. Curious as to what time it was, she searched the room for some indication of what time it was. The lack of light coming from the nearby window indicated that it was still dark outside. The dream frightened Blossom so much that she felt too tense to go back to sleep so she decided to get a glass of milk to help her sleep. Carefully, Blossom slipped out of bed, being careful not to awaken her sisters who slept on both sides of her, and flew out of the bedroom to search for the kitchen. She traveled the long hallways of the mansion, using her night vision to see in the dark so she could find the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she discovered Knuckles drinking a glass of the water.

"Who's there?" demanded Knuckles. He didn't have night vision so he couldn't see Blossom in the darkness.

"It's me, Blossom." said Blossom.

"Blossom? What are you doing up so late?" asked Knuckles.

"I came down here for some milk." said Blossom. She flew over to refrigerator and opened it up, blinding her with its bright light. Blossom reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a milk carton and then found a glass cup from the cupboard. As she poured herself some milk into the cup, Knuckles noticed (even in the dark) that Blossom seemed stressed.

"You had another vision from Tikal again, didn't you?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes." said Blossom after taking a sip of milk. "Oh Knuckles, it was awful. I saw the entire village destroyed and those poor chao were dead."

"Well, you had it easy." said Knuckles. "I too have been awoken by a vision tonight and mine was so much more graphic."

"Why is Tikal doing this?" asked Blossom in frustration.

"I do believe she is trying to tell us something." said Knuckles. "If only there was some way we could contact her spirit directly." There was silence as the two tried to think of something more to say but no words left their mouths until Blossom said, "I really should be getting back to bed."

"I should, too." said Knuckles. After Blossom finished her milk, the two of them went back to bed without another word.

The next morning, everyone gathered around the breakfast table and just like yesterday, Ella and Mr. Tanaka was bringing a small feast of food to the table in order to accommodate for their new guests. The girls ate what they could without saying a word until Blossom asked, "Any new plans on how we're going to find the last remaining Chaos Emeralds?"

"I'm afraid not." said Tails. "Last night, I tried to find some way of improving on my Chaos Energy Radar but all of my attempts have failed. I'm afraid I can't build something even half as good as what Mojo and Eggman are using."

"I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for any sign of Mojo or Eggman and then just follow them." said Sonic. Bubbles was helping herself to more pancakes when she noticed that Blossom seemed to be staring at her food, hardly eating it.

"Is something wrong, Blossom?" asked Bubbles. Blossom was snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Bubbles's question.

"Oh, no, I was just lost in thought about the Chaos Emeralds." said Blossom which was partially true. She was lost in thought but not about the Chaos Emeralds, it was actually about her vision last night. She couldn't stop thinking about the horrible image she saw, with all those dead chao and the hundreds of echidnas who had also perished that day. The thought of it made her wonder more and more as to why she has been receiving these images and what they all mean. The thought of it had killed Blossom's appetite.

"May I be excused?" asked Blossom. "I need to go outside for some fresh air." Before waiting for an answer, Blossom flew out of her seat and left the room.

"But you haven't finished your breakfast." said Ella but Blossom had already left the room.

Blossom's departure from the dining room table led her out the back door and into the backyard. She landed on the ground so she could walk because walking tends to help her think. She walked along the large pool, staring at her reflection in the water. She looked into the water's reflection, lost in thought again, thinking about her dream. Questions ran through her mind and she couldn't control her thoughts as they continued to wander through her mind.

"What is it you are trying to tell us?" thought Blossom. "What purpose do you have for pestering me and Knuckles with these?" Her train of thought was snapped back to reality when she suddenly heard movement nearby. She immediately lifted off the ground and observed her surroundings but amongst the bushes, lawn chairs, and other fancy pool equipment, Blossom saw nothing out of place. She assumed that the sound must have been caused by a footstep but she didn't know where.

"Who's there?" asked Blossom sternly. Nothing but silence was her only reply. She was about to search for the source of the sound when suddenly, a strange orange light shot out from a nearby bush and struck Blossom at point blank in the face. As a result, Blossom fell over, unconscious.

Blossom opened her eyes drowsily as she regained consciousness. She tried to move her arms but she quickly realized that she was bounded with large chains that tied her to a pipe that ran up from the floor and along a wall. She observed her surroundings but she couldn't see through all the darkness. She would have broken herself free from the chains but she could barely move because of how weak she was.

"What happened?" asked Blossom to herself.

"I think I can answer that one." said a mysterious voice from within the darkness. Blossom strained to open her eyes to see who was talking but saw nothing. She was about to activate her night vision until a dark figure walked closer towards the light. At first, Blossom couldn't see him clearly. All she could make out was the shape of a hedgehog.

"Sonic? Is that you?" asked Blossom.

"No, I am not Sonic." said the voice. Blossom realized that the voice did not sound like Sonic's voice or any voice Blossom had heard before.

"Who are you?" asked Blossom. Instead of answering, the figure came closer into the light, enabling Blossom to see him clearly. Blossom soon realized that the figure was not Sonic but he was a hedgehog. A hedgehog that was completely black except for some red stripes running along his quills and a little patch of white on his chest. Like Sonic, the black hedgehog wore shoes and white gloves. He had piercing red eyes that gave a stare that was stern and powerful.

Blossom was finally snapped completely to her senses upon seeing the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Blossom.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog." said the black hedgehog. "And incase you're wanting to know, you're in an empty warehouse somewhere outside of Station Square."

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Blossom.

"Because I'm after this." said Shadow. Shadow pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing, in his hand, an orange colored Chaos Emerald. "I know that Sonic and the others have at least one of the seven Chaos Emeralds and I want it. I've kidnapped you for ransom and if they want to see you alive, they'll have to give me all of their Chaos Emeralds."

"Well you picked the wrong girl to kidnap because I can break out of these bonds." said Blossom triumphantly as her body finally returned to full strength.

"I know, that's why I have other methods of keeping you here." said Shadow. With that said, he raised the orange Chaos Emerald over his head and said, "Chaos Control." From the emerald, a wave of orange energy fired from it, striking Blossom in the chest. Blossom screamed in pain as she felt the energy flow through her. The pain was horrible and Blossom could barely do anything except scream in agony. Finally, the energy rendered her unconscious and once again, she was out cold. Shadow grinned evilly at what he had done and he knew that eventually, those Chaos Emeralds will be his.

Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke mansion, Cream and Cheese had stepped outside to look for Blossom.

"Blossom, you're wanted inside." called out Cream as she stepped into the backyard but she got no response. "Blossom, where are you?"

"That's strange, I know Blossom was out here." said Cream.

"Chow chow." replied Cheese.

"We better look for her, Cheese." said Cream. Cream and Cheese searched the backyard, looking for Blossom. As they searched, Cheese found a piece of paper lying on a lawn chair. Cheese picked up the piece of paper off of the chair and carried it to Cream so she could see it.

"What is it, Cheese." asked Cream. Cheese gave the paper to Cream who gasped when she read what was written on it. "We got to tell the others."

"Chow Chow." agreed Cheese. Cream ran into the house with Cheese flying right behind her.

"Sonic!" shouted Cream as she ran into the house. When she got no answer, Cream frantically ran through the mansion, looking for Sonic. Her frantic searching led her to the kitchen where she bumped into Ella and Mr. Tanaka.

"Slow down, Cream." scolded Ella. "You're not supposed to run in the house."

"I'm sorry, Ella, but I need to find Sonic." said Cream while panting.

"Sonic and the others are down in the laboratory." said Mr. Tanaka.

"Thank you." said Cream as she and Cheese ran out of the kitchen.

"I said 'no running." cried out Ella as Cream left.

Down in the laboratory where Tails kept his planes, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chris, and Professor Thorndyke were together, about to discuss how they were going to obtain the remaining Chaos Emeralds before Eggman and Mojo but they were waiting for Blossom to show up before they start.

"I wonder what's keeping Blossom?" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah, it's not like her to miss out on an important meeting like this." said Bubbles.

"I hope nothing has happened to her." said Chris. Suddenly, Cream ran into the room, followed by Cheese who flew behind her.

"Blossom's been kidnapped." shouted Cream.

"Kidnapped?" asked Sonic. "How do you know that?"

"I found this ransom note." said Cream as she skidded to a halt. She gave the paper she had been holding to Sonic. The note was hand written in ink and the paper the message was written on looked like old scratch paper. The note read:

_I have one of the Powerpuff Girls in my possession and despite her power, I have managed to contain her and control her. If you want to see her alive, meet me at the abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of Station Square and bring all the Chaos Emeralds you have as ransom. Come as soon as you can._

_signed Shadow the Hedgehog_

Sonic had read the letter out loud so everyone could hear.

"Shadow?" asked Buttercup. "Who's Shadow?"

"He's another villain who has been after the Chaos Emeralds." explained Sonic. "He's basically my evil counterpart."

"Evil counterpart?" asked Bubbles. "Why is that?"

"He possesses every power I have, including Chaos Control." explained Sonic. "He's been after the Chaos Emeralds for his own gain for some time, obviously planning on using the emeralds for his own diabolical ends."

"But we only have one emerald." pointed out Tails.

"Do you think that it will be enough to satisfy Shadow?" asked Amy.

"We can't give up the Chaos Emerald." said Chris.

"Chris is right, we have to fight." said Sonic.

"But how?" asked Cream.

"Not unarmed, I can assure you of that." said Sonic. Sonic ran over to the safe at the other end of the lab. He put in the combination to the safe, opened it, and pulled the mustard yellow Chaos Emerald out of the safe.

"We're going to fight for Blossom's sake." said Sonic.

"But what about the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Professor Thorndyke.

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait because Blossom's life is at risk here." said Sonic.

"He's right." said Buttercup. "Lets save Blossom."

"I'll get the X Tornado ready." said Tails. Tails walked over to the X Tornado and opened the sliding glass oval shaped dome that covered the pilot and passenger seats. He climbed into the plane followed by Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese. Instead of running, Sonic decided to ride on the outside of the X Tornado by sitting on top of the plane itself. Since Sonic was naturally capable of separating moving air to eliminate wind resistance, Sonic would be unaffected by the rush of air when the X Tornado took off. Buttercup and Bubbles were going to fly right next to the plane. Once everyone inside the X Tornado had put on their seat belts, the X Tornado once again took off from the runway from the laboratory and headed towards the warehouse where Shadow held Blossom.

After a short flight, the X Tornado landed along the dirt roads leading to the warehouse. The warehouse was completely run down, as if it had been abandoned for years. Pieces of the walls and ceiling were missing, leaving gaping holes everywhere. Sonic stepped off of the X Tornado as Tails and the others stepped out of the plane.

"So this is where, Shadow is keeping Blossom." said Buttercup. "What a dump."

"Come on, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave." said Knuckles. Amy stepped out of the plane and she also pulled out her mallet from under the seat. She had brought along her mallet, even though she knew she wouldn't stand much of a chance against Shadow.

"Everyone, stay alert and stay close." said Sonic. "We don't know what Shadow is planning." Sonic led the group towards the sliding doors to the warehouse. Buttercup and Bubbles used their super strength to lift the doors open so they could enter. They came into the warehouse and found it very spacious. The only items in the warehouse were several old empty crates, a few broken up desks and chairs, and several papers and garbage that littered the floor.

"Wow, this place sure could use some cleaning." said Amy.

"I'll say." said Cream after coughing on some of the dust that had kicked up.

"I don't see Blossom or Shadow anywhere." said Buttercup.

"I'm right here." said Shadow in the darkness. About twenty feet away, Shadow stepped out from behind an old crate. Buttercup and Bubbles were surprised to notice a strong resemblance between Shadow and Sonic.

"Well, Shadow, fancy meeting you here." said Sonic in a mock tone of voice.

"Do you have the Chaos Emerald?" asked Shadow.

"It's right here, Shadow." said Sonic, holding up the yellow emerald in one hand.

"That's all you have?" asked Shadow. "If I had known, I would have stolen the emerald instead."

"Enough talk, where's our sisters?" demanded Buttercup. Shadow's blood red eyes stared into Buttercup's eyes, sending a chill down Buttercup's spine.

"You want your sister, do you?" said Shadow. He walked behind a crate and when he walked back out of the crate, he carried the unconscious body of Blossom, still bounded in chains. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Amy gasped at the sight of Blossom.

"What have you done to her?" demanded Buttercup.

"She was not very cooperative so I had to paralyze her." said Shadow as he unceremoniously dropped Blossom to the floor like a rolled up carpet.

"Why you..." threatened Buttercup. Without another word, Buttercup charged towards Shadow in an attempt to punch his face in but before she could reach him, Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and from the emerald, an orange beam of light struck Buttercup in the chest, knocking her out of the air and causing her to land hard on the floor of the warehouse.

"Buttercup, are you all right?" asked Bubbles in concern. Buttercup's groaning in pain was Bubbles's only response. As Bubbles turned her gaze towards Shadow, she saw the orange Chaos Emerald that was in Shadow's hand.

"He has a Chaos Emerald." said Bubbles.

"That is correct and if you want Blossom back, you're going to have to give me your emerald or I'll just have to take it." said Shadow.

"If you want this emerald, you're going to have to pry it from my fingers." said Sonic.

"Than so be it." said Shadow. Both Sonic and Shadow shouted out "Chaos Control" and the two hedgehogs began to glow brightly as Chaos energy began to course through their bodies.

Once their abilities were enhanced with Chaos Control, both of them leaped into the air and they did a homing attack, causing them to strike head on, resulting in a shower of sparks everywhere. The two landed back on the same spots where they had leaped from and then they began performing some more leaps, each resulting in using homing attacks followed by the same head on collisions. Eventually, they began circling each other, looking for the perfect position to strike but Sonic and Shadow would manage to avoid that kind of exposure so they ended up with improvising their strategies as they fought. They continuously fought with a dozen different kicks, spins, and tackles but even with the power of their Chaos Emeralds, the fight just didn't have any end in sight. Thanks to the power of the emeralds, they were moving too fast for the others to see them except for the orange and yellow blurs they were making thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. While Shadow and Sonic were fighting, Buttercup managed to sneak over to where Shadow had dropped Blossom and scooped her up in her arms. Buttercup brought Blossom to the others and asked, "Shouldn't we help them?"

"I wish we could but we're defenseless against Chaos Emeralds." said Knuckles. Buttercup and Bubbles stared, open mouthed, as the fight continued between Sonic and Shadow, creating a dazzling light show. Each of them wanted to help with the fight but they knew that if Shadow could over power Buttercup and Blossom with just one emerald, then they doubted they had much of a chance.

Sonic knew that unless something was changed, this fight could go on forever. He chanced upon seeing Buttercup and he came up with an idea. With a good toss, he threw the Chaos Emerald at Buttercup who managed to catch it with both hands.

"Use it." ordered Sonic as he proceeded to fight Shadow. At first, Buttercup didn't know what he meant until she remembered how Blossom had used Chaos Control.

"Could I use Chaos Control?" thought Buttercup. She knew there was only one way to find out so she lifted the emerald high above her head and shouted, "Chaos Control." Suddenly, she felt the emerald's power enhance her own powers. It was a sensation like nothing Buttercup had ever felt before. She felt a form of power and confidence that was never there before and it made her feel like she could do anything. Bubbles and the others were staring in shock at Buttercup's surge of power after using Chaos Control. With her newly charged power, Buttercup flew into battle but not before giving the emerald to Bubbles. The green streak of light that Buttercup created when she flew was mixed by a yellow color do to the Chaos Emerald's power that coursed through her. Shadow saw her approach and he immediately dodged the attack by leaping into the air but Sonic had performed his homing attack and struck Shadow in the side, causing him to fall towards the ground but he managed to land on his feet. Charged by the power of Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and Buttercup glowed a yellow light as they continued to pummel Shadow.

Bubbles watched the whole event as she held the Chaos Emerald in her hands. She looked at the emerald in her hands and realized that she could be helpful if she used Chaos Control. Feeling a little nervous, Bubbles held the Chaos Emerald over her head and shouted, "Chaos Control." Instantly, the emerald's power flowed into Bubbles, enhancing her abilities and enabling her to experience the same feelings of power that her sisters had experienced. Infused by her new enhancement from the Chaos Emerald, she charged towards Shadow, kicking him so hard, he had to struggle in order to prevent himself from flying through a wall. Sonic and the girls repeatedly pounded at Shadow now that the odds were in their favor. Shadow tried to dodge the attacks but Shadow could not fight Sonic and the girls all at once. At some point, Buttercup managed to throw a punch to Shadow's right cheek which didn't hurt him because of the shield generated from the Chaos Emerald but he was pushed to the side and a bit dazed. Seeing an opportunity, Sonic and the girls began charging towards Shadow but he easily used the Chaos Emerald to teleport away from the attack and reappeared right behind them but Sonic and the girls easily did a sharp U turn and struck Shadow hard with the force of all three of them. Shadow was struck so hard that he dropped the Chaos Emerald and the force threw him through a wall, creating a large hole in the wall, and causing him to fly out from the warehouse and land hard onto the dirt. The remaining Chaos energy that was in Shadow was strong enough to save him from injury but as a result, he used up the last bit of energy and once Shadow struck the ground, the Chaos Control wore off. Frustrated, Shadow got back onto his feet and ran off in retreat.

Through the hole, Sonic, Buttercup, and Bubbles watched as Shadow retreated. On the ground in front of Bubbles was the orange Chaos Emerald that Shadow had left behind. She picked up the emerald while still holding Sonic's emerald and held the two Chaos Emeralds in her hands.

"Wow, we finally got the Chaos Emerald." said Bubbles. Amy, Tails, and Cream were cheering with joy but their cheers had stopped when they heard the sound of Blossom groaning. Sonic and the girls ran (or flew) towards Blossom's side as Blossom regained consciousness. Using her eye beams, Buttercup cut Blossom free from the chains.

"What happened?" groaned Blossom as she sat up and pulled the cut chains off of herself.

"You'll never believe what just happened." said Bubbles excitedly. Sonic and the girls explained to Blossom about how she was kidnapped and they had come to rescue Blossom. Blossom was shocked to learn that her sisters were capable of using Chaos Control.

"Wow, that's amazing." said Blossom with a smile. "How did you do it?"

"We just simply shouted 'Chaos Control' and it happened." said Bubbles.

"Well I'm absolutely amazed." said Blossom. "Thanks for saving me, though."

"You're welcome." said Bubbles.

"Lets get these emeralds back to the mansion." said Sonic.

"The X Tornado is just outside." said Tails.

"Great, lets go." said Blossom.

They all left the building through the sliding door, pleased at their accomplishment but they were so busy feeling proud of themselves that they didn't notice the two large claws that were descending towards Bubbles. The claws resembled the claws you would normally see in crane games. The claws grabbed the two Chaos Emeralds right out of Bubbles's hands and lifted them into the air.

"Hey." said Bubbles in surprise. The claws were connected to robotic arms that were connected to a large free floating device that looked like a large steel bowl with devices attached to it and riding inside this flying device was Dr. Eggman. The two claws dropped the two emeralds into Eggman's hands before contracting back into the machine.

"Thanks for collecting the Chaos Emeralds for me." mocked Eggman. "We've been looking for these two for some time now."

"That's true and now they are ours." said Mojo as he flew in beside Eggman. "And now that the emeralds are in our possession, it is no longer in your possession which means the emeralds are ours now." Mojo's flying device was shaped like a plane only the wings were shorter and poorly designed for flight but the plane was capable of flying anyway. It also was very smooth and silver colored.

"Hey, give us back those emeralds." demanded Buttercup.

"Oh, we'll give you the emeralds, alright." said Eggman. "But first, you'll have to defeat our latest creation." Mojo picked up a steel cube from somewhere inside his flying device. The cube was about a foot wide and a foot tall. Mojo dropped the cube off the side of the small plane and the cube landed hard on the ground in front of Sonic and girls. Right before their eyes, the cube began to expand and grow like a balloon being pumped full of air. The cube began to take on a shape as it grew until it changed into the shape of a robot that was as big as a house. I was humanoid in shape but it had the same round and oval shapes of Mojo's design but it also had the the polygon shapes and hard edges like in Eggman's designs. It also was dark gray and its appearance was very dark and sinister. The robot looked down upon Sonic and the girls with a look of power in its mechanical eyes. What power could this monstrosity hold?


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos Control

Chapter 9

Everyone stared in amazement at the design and physical appearance of the robot that stood before them.

"You like it?" mocked Mojo. "We spent half of the day yesterday constructing our most powerful robot yet. It is with the combined efforts of me and Eggman that went into the construction of this machine. Since it was built by me and Eggman, it has the combined style and abilities that can be built by either me or Eggman alone and thus this is the ultimate weapon, one that will destroy the girls and that pesky blue hedgehog with them. You cannot defeat this robot and because you cannot defeat this robot, you will surely parish and be no more and with you all out of the way, nothing can stop us from obtaining the last Chaos Emerald and Eggman and I will rule the world. Wahahahaha."

"What a jabber mouth." said Sonic. Mojo pressed a button on a remote control that activated the robot. The robot began to buzz loudly as its internal mechanisms began to prepare for attack. Everyone got into a fighting stance, waiting to dodge or deflect whatever it was that about to come but they were in no way prepared for what came next.

The robot opened its large mechanical mouth and began to suck air like a vacuum, surprising them with this unexpected attack. The girls were strong enough to resist the force of the wind and because Sonic was capable of displacing wind, he too was unaffected by the sucking air. However, everyone else wasn't immune to the sucking air and as a result, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Amy were sucked into the robot's mouth, screaming all the way. The force of the wind carried the five of them into the robot's mouth and down a narrow tunnel until they landed into some kind of chamber inside the robot.

"Oh no, we got to save them." said Blossom after she had witnessed their friends get sucked up by the robot. The robot stopped sucking in air and then (with speeds so fast that the girls couldn't react) it leaned forward and used both arms to pin Buttercup and Bubbles to the ground.

"Blossom, help." screamed Buttercup and Bubbles as they struggled to push the robot off of them. The two girls tried to struggle free from the monster's grasp but the robot was too strong. Blossom immediately tried to lift the arm off of Bubbles but the arm was too strong. Sonic tried to cut Buttercup free from the other arm but the metal hardly dented with every slash Sonic made.

"Try as you might but this is an extremely powerful metal we had placed on that robot." bragged Mojo.

"It could take days for you to break it." said Eggman. Struck with an idea, Blossom flew up under the robot's chest and since the robot was leaning on Bubbles and Buttercup, Blossom was capable of lifting the robot off of them. Blossom then attempted to push it so far that it would fall backwards but the robot resisted using the strength in its legs and she couldn't push him any further. Blossom was amazed at the robot's strength, she had never encountered a machine this strong before. It was then that Blossom truly knew that they were in trouble.

Meanwhile, Tails and the others were trapped inside a chamber in the robot. It was fairly dark inside because the only light sources was a few neon lighting that ran along the sides of the walls.

"Where are we?" asked Cream.

"We're in the robot." said Knuckles. "That Eggman and his cheep tricks. When I get out of here, I'm so going to pound his face in."

"Well, at least it couldn't get any worse." said Tails. Suddenly, there was a loud sound as gears and machines began to move within the walls.

"What was that?" asked Amy. Amy soon got her answer when the walls in the chamber began to close in on themselves in an attempt to crush its inhabitants.

"We're going to be crushed." shouted Amy in horror.

"Quick, push up against the walls." said Knuckles. Everyone began to push up against the rapidly closing walls but to no avail.

"It's not working." panicked Cream.

"We'll try something else, then." said Knuckles. He balled his fists and then he began repeatedly punching at the walls. Amy pulled out her mallet and began hitting the wall with Knuckles but so far, the two were hardly able to dent it. Things did not look so good for our heroes.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the girls were having troubles of their own. The robot had opened numerous compartments and gadgets from its arms and it began to fire a shower of guns, lasers, and rockets all at once. Sonic's super speed was capable of outrunning and dodging the attacks while the majority of the weapons had little affect on the girls.

"Girls, plan Benta 57." ordered Blossom. As planned, Blossom flew towards the robot's face, causing the robot to aim all of its weapons at her. Blossom easily knocked the incoming missiles away while the lasers and bullets didn't harm her. Blossom's approach was a distraction as Bubbles and Buttercup flew along the sides of the robot's arms and with their eye beams, they melted the weapons that lined the side of the robot's arms. The plan worked and all the robot's weaponry (on its arms, at least) was disabled. Mojo and Eggman watched with surprise.

"I guess I should have made the weapons more harder to destroy." said Eggman.

"The robot still has a chance but we best escape anyway." said Mojo.

"I agree, lets get out of here." said Eggman. The two villains turned their flying vehicles around and they began to retreat.

As Blossom began to think of some more plans, Blossom suddenly heard the faint cry for help. Despite the thick metal, Blossom could just barley make out the screams of help coming from Tails and the others from within the robot. Using her x-ray vision, Blossom looked inside the robot and gasped when she saw Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles within the chamber and just minutes away from being crushed by the closing walls. She gasped in horror as she frantically looked for some way of getting inside the robot to save them. She noticed that the jaw of the robot was held together by huge screws. Struck with an idea, Blossom flew over to the screws and with her strength and speed, she unscrewed the screws while avoiding the robot's hands who tried to bat her away. As Blossom tried to unscrew the screws, Buttercup and Bubbles realized that Mojo and Eggman were getting away.

"Come one, Bubbles, lets catch them." said Buttercup. The two girls flew towards Mojo and Eggman but they didn't get too far when two arms stretched out and grabbed them from the air. The girls were pulled to the ground and they quickly realized that it was Chaos who had pulled them from the air. Chaos was partially liquified into a puddle with the upper torso still visible and the rest as a puddle. Bubbles and Buttercup were about to scream for help but Chaos quickly shaped his hands into cylinders of water that covered them from the top of their mouths all the way to their ankles, trapping them in place.

Blossom had finally pulled off the last screw and, as she hoped, the robot's jaw fell off and it landed on the ground with a loud "clang." Immediately, Blossom flew down the robot's "throat" and when she reached the chamber, she realized that the others were almost about to be squished. Immediately, she laid herself out so that she could stop the walls by pressing her hands against one wall and her feet against the other wall, stopping the two walls in place by sandwiching herself between them.

"Good job, Blossom." said Tails.

"I can't hold on forever." said Blossom. The walls were stronger than Blossom anticipated and she couldn't hold them for too much longer. "We need Sonic." Everyone called out to Sonic, screaming for his help. Sonic was just outside of the robot and since the robot didn't have a jaw anymore, its mouth was wide open, allowing Sonic to hear the sound of their cries. Knowing that he has to save them, he came up with an idea.

"Hey Metalhead, over here." taunted Sonic. The robot reached over and tried to grab Sonic but Sonic quickly leaped onto the robot's arm and began to run up it. When he was at the shoulder, he leaped into the air and performed a homing attack which aloud Sonic to spin into a ball and fall down the shaft to the chamber within the robot. Upon reaching the chamber, Sonic continued to fall and spin and he struck the floor of the chamber, drilling through the metal. Since the metal inside was weaker than the metal outside, Sonic was capable of drilling a hole through the floor and he spun through the interior of the robot and, like a ball in a pinball machine, he smashed the interior of the robot, destroying the delicate gears and motors from within until finally, both the robot and the crushing walls stood still.

Blossom released her tired arms off of the walls and relaxed. Sonic leaped out of the hole he had made and landed beside Blossom and immediately, Amy (while in tears of joy) wrapped her arms around Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, you saved us." said Amy.

"Well, Blossom did the hard part. I only finished the job." said Sonic modestly.

"Yeah yeah, lets just get out of here." said Knuckles irritated. One by one, they exited the robot through the mouth with Cream (while holding Cheese) flew out first, followed by Tails, then Blossom (while carrying Amy and Knuckles) and ending with Sonic who somehow managed to use his spinning abilities to shoot up through the throat like a bullet out of a gun. They all landed in front of the robot who stood motionless in front of them.

"We did it, we won." said Amy.

"True but we lost the Chaos Emeralds." said Knuckles.

"Hey, where's Buttercup and Bubbles?" asked Cream. Concerned, Blossom looked around and gasped in horror when she noticed Chaos in the distance, still holding onto Buttercup and Bubbles and silently strangulating them to death. Blossom shot forwards to rescue her sisters but Chaos saw her coming and to stop her, Chaos threw the two girls at Blossom and the momentum of the toss pushed Blossom backwards and she skidded across the ground. Chaos then melted into a puddle and slid away to make his escape.

Sonic and the others ran to the the girls' side.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic.

"I'm fine." said Blossom. The girls got themselves back into the air and levitated themselves to eye level with Sonic.

"Where's Chaos?" asked Bubbles.

"He must have escaped." said Blossom.

"Well, where's the emeralds?" asked Buttercup.

"I'm afraid Mojo and Eggman have them." said Sonic. Buttercup screamed in anger and frustration and suddenly she flew out into the open, looking for Chaos.

"Where are you, you gelatinous jerk." shouted Buttercup. "Come out here and fight like a man." The other two girls caught up with her.

"Buttercup, calm down." said Blossom.

"How can I calm down when it's all Chaos's fault we failed." said Buttercup. "If it wasn't for Chaos, we would have had those emeralds by now."

"I know Buttercup but there's nothing we can do about it." said Blossom. "We need to return to the mansion." Buttercup didn't say anything more but she aloud herself to follow her sisters and the others back to the mansion.

When they returned to the mansion, Sonic told Chris and Professor Thorndyke about what had happened. They were shocked that even after all that, they still lost the emeralds to Eggman and Mojo. Now Eggman and Mojo have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds which means there is one more unaccounted for. If Eggman and Mojo manages to obtain that emerald, then they would have all seven of the emeralds and once they manage to control the emeralds' power, they would be invincible.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Chris, and Professor Thorndyke all lounged around the living room, moping about their loss. Eventually, Blossom broke the silence by saying, "What I don't understand is why is Chaos helping Eggman and Mojo in the first place. It just doesn't make any sense."

"When I get the chance, I'm going to pound that Chaos into jelly." said Buttercup still mad about what happened. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Blossom.

"What if Tikal is trying to tell me and Knuckles something about Chaos." said Blossom. "These visions and dreams Knuckles and I have been having. What if Tikal is trying to tell us what Chaos is up to."

"That's actually possible." said Knuckles. "I've heard that ghosts are not capable of directly communicating with mere language but they can communicate by sending visions of the past. I knew that Tikal was trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure out what because in order for me to ask her what she is trying to tell me, I have to find some way of contacting her from beyond the world of the living and to this day, all methods that I have tried have failed, unless..." Knuckles suddenly cut off his sentence as a realization occurred to him.

"Unless what?" asked Sonic.

"I have an idea." said Knuckles. "There was a ritual I had tried once but it failed because the ritual has a greater chance of being successful if two or more people who are trying to be contacted by the same ghost use the ritual together. I always had to do the ritual alone so the ritual was not strong enough but it might be strong enough if Blossom helps me."

"Sounds a little far fetched but I'll try anything at this point." said Tails. Everyone else seemed okay with the idea so Blossom agreed to do the ritual with Knuckles.

Both Knuckles and Blossom got down on their knees and faced each other. They held onto each others' hands, getting into position. the position was a little awkward since Knuckles was taller than Blossom but they seemed to be in an appropriate position.

"Now Blossom, I want you to close your eyes and relax your mind." instructed Knuckles. "I want you to visualize the Master Emerald. Pretend you are high above it and spinning around it." Blossom and Knuckles closed their eyes and they focused on the image of the Master Emerald. They continued to concentrate on that image.

"This is the part where we make contact to the power of the Master Emerald." explained Knuckles. "I want you to clear your mind of all other thoughts except for the thought of that emerald. Imagine yourself drawing power from the emerald like a battery supplying power to you." Blossom concentrated on that image. She became deeper and deeper into a trance as she continued to focus on that thought. She began to become relaxed as she felt a sensation of weightlessness but she wasn't sure if it was just the effects of hypnosis or something else.

"Now, I want you to repeat after me." said Knuckles. "From physical to spiritual I request to thee, through the Master Emerald, may the spirits speak to me." Blossom and Knuckles continued to chant this same phrase and with each time, they began to glow brighter. Everyone stared in amazement as they glowed brightly. Suddenly, the light that Blossom and Knuckles were creating had removed itself from them as if it was a physical material. The lights merged together and an orange sphere of light was created. The sphere floated around the room like a fly looking for a way out. Everyone stared in aw, including Sonic who seemed transfixed by the light. Knuckles and Blossom got back onto their feet as the light began to lower itself to the ground. It began to shape and materialize until it formed the ghost of Tikal.

"Tikal?" chorused Knuckles and Blossom.

"Yes, I am the spirit of Tikal." said Tikal. "Your combined strength of will has managed to conjure me here so I can tell you what I have been wanting to say for so long." Hardly anyone spoke or even blinked. They just stared at the sight of Tikal. Amazingly, she didn't look transparent as everyone expected but solid and corporeal as if she was alive. "I suppose you all are wanting me to explain about why Chaos is here and his involvement with the destruction of the Echidna Tribe."

"Not only that but we also want to know why Chaos has been helping Mojo and Eggman collect the emeralds." said Sonic. "So are you going to tell us?" Everyone looked eager to hear her story as well.

"Very well." said Tikal. "As you may know, the chao had been slowly dying out in our dimension and they would have become extinct if it continued. To help save the chao, the Echidna Tribe set up a preservation for them. They collected as many chao as they could and put them all under their care. To help care for the chao and protect the Chaos Emeralds, the Echidna Tribe used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to create a monster out of the water from the magical fountain that held the Chaos Emeralds. They named this monster Chaos and when he was created, he was a kind and caring creature who protected the chao vigilantly and cared for them like a mother. But that would all change when a great evil started brewing within the Echidna Tribe."

"There was a rival tribe known as the Tenrec Tribe who were larger and more powerful than the Echidna Tribe. The people of Tenrec Tribe were selfish, self centered, and they didn't care much for nature like the Echidna Tribe did. They squandered their resources and destroyed many natural inhabitants. Not only that, but they were like big bullies to the Echidna Tribe. Disguised by the Tenrec Tribe's lack of respect for nature and how they bullied the Echidna Tribe, the Echidna Tribe vowed to stop the Tenrecs at all costs but because of the Tenrec's huge size, the Echidna's could not fight them with their armies alone. Instead, the Echidna's wanted to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the Tenrec Tribe but I knew that such an act could be disastrous to the Echidna Tribe. At the time, my father was the leader of the Echidna Tribe. I tried to persuade my father and the rest of the tribe to not use the emeralds but they didn't heed my warnings. The tribe's sorcerers conjured a spell from the Chaos Emeralds and that spell caused massive destruction to the Tenrec Tribe. In just one minute, every man, women, and child in the Tenrec Tribe was killed."

"How terrible." chorused Bubbles and Cream.

"That was only the half of it." said Tikal morbidly. "Chaos's power is drawn from the emeralds and so he has a direct connection to them. When the Echidna Tribe used the emeralds to destroy the Tenrecs, their anger against the Tenrecs had filtered through the emeralds and into Chaos himself. This anger and lust to kill transformed Chaos from a kind hearted care-taker to an evil being bent on the destruction of all life.

"First, Chaos murdered all the chao under his protection, then he move into the Echidna Tribe and slaughtered them. The Echidnas were defenseless against his power and they perished." There was silence as they all listened to the story. Cream, Cheese, Amy, Blossom, Bubbles, and even Buttercup was disturbed about all this talk of death. "I was the last one standing and I knew that if Chaos got a hold of the Chaos Emeralds, he would have the power to destroy the world. I had to stop him and although I had experience in the use of magic, I lacked the power to destroy Chaos so I did the next best thing. Using the power of all seven emeralds, I tore open a portal as Chaos came towards me. The portal banished Chaos to another dimension. Only a planer boundary can cut off Chaos's power to the emeralds so while he was in another dimension, Chaos's power would be cut off and he would be powerless. But my body was not physically capable handling all that chaos power and once Chaos was safely sent away, my body was disintegrated."

"So you gave your life to save our world." said Knuckles. Tikal nodded her head indicating "yes." There was a dead silence in the room as this sad story sunk in.

"But wait, you said that Chaos was sent to another dimension." said Sonic to Tikal. "Is that dimension, by any chance, this one?"

"Yes." said Tikal. "Chaos was banished here. Without the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos remained weak and harmless but from the moment the Chaos Emeralds came to this dimension, his strength returned as the source of his power was within his grasp again. Chaos seeks to obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds. Once he has them, he could use a powerful Chaos Control which would transform him into the most powerful creature in the universe. Once he is that powerful, he could destroy all life in this universe."

"But why is he helping Eggman and Mojo collect the emeralds for him?" asked Blossom. "Can't he just do so himself?"

"Yes but he choses not to and it is because of Sonic that he avoids obtaining the emeralds himself." said Tikal.

"Me? Why me?" asked Sonic.

"Chaos is well aware of how powerful you are." said Tikal. "Chaos knows that you are a formidable opponent and not to mention you have strong allies at your side. Chaos knows that unless he has used the seven Chaos Emeralds and transformed into his most powerful form, there is a chance you could defeat him. That is why Chaos is helping Eggman and Mojo because it directs your attention away from Chaos and towards Eggman and Mojo since they're the ones collecting the emeralds, not Chaos. If he had obtained the emeralds himself, you would have tried to search for him. Eggman and Mojo don't realize this but Chaos has been observing them, watching them collect the emeralds, and once Eggman and Mojo have all the emeralds in one place, Chaos will easily break in and steal the emeralds for himself."

"Well then got to do something." said Buttercup. "We got to find Chaos and beat the stuffing out of him."

"And while you are looking for Chaos, Eggman and Mojo would already have the final emerald and Chaos would simply go to them and steal the emeralds." pointed out Tikal. "Chaos is too good at hiding so there's no assurance we can find him in time. It wont be long before Eggman and Mojo's Chaos Radar finds the location of the remaining emerald so our best chance is to keep the remaining emerald away from Eggman, Mojo, and Chaos while at the same time, locate the other ones."

"She's right, but how are we going to find where Eggman and Mojo took the emeralds?" asked Blossom.

"You must use your talents." said Tikal. "I have faith in all of you. Good luck." Tikal then vanished into a flash of light, leaving the others behind.

"Now that we know what we're up against, we should figure out some way of finding that last Chaos Emerald before Eggman and Mojo does." said Blossom. "Tails, are you sure you can't improve that Chaos Energy Radar?"

"I've tried but I can't seem to improve on it." said Tails.

"I would help but I know nothing about how these emeralds work, what they can do, or anything else there is to know about Chaos Emeralds." said Professor Thorndyke.

"Wait a minute, our dad could figure out something." said Bubbles.

"That's a great idea, Bubbles." said Blossom brightening up. "Our dad is a scientist and with his brilliance, he could improve that radar in no time."

"Looks like we're taking a trip to Townsville." said Sonic.

"Then we better ride in the X Tornado then." said Chris. Everyone ran to the laboratory so they could use Tails's planes to fly to Townsville.

Meanwhile, back at Townsville, Professor Utonium was at his lab with a small cardboard box in his hands.

"This is a most extraordinary find." said Professor Utonium. The Professor opened the box and reached inside it. He pulled his hand out of the box and in his grasp was a fist size diamond with an unusual silver coloration. The Professor had found the diamond in the park and he had brought it to his lab in order to study it. The Professor put the diamond into a scanner which looked like a microwave oven attached to a computer. He placed the diamond inside it and the scanner studied the diamond's characteristics. The Professor's jaw dropped open when he saw the results of the scan.

"What incredible amounts of power coming from just this one diamond." said the Professor in astonishment. "Not only does this diamond have an unusual color, it also has incredible power. I must study it further." What the Professor didn't know was that the diamond he had in his possession was the seventh Chaos Emerald. What he also didn't know was that Mojo and Eggman knows he has it and they are on their way to Townsville...


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos Control

Chapter 10

Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cheese, Cream, Chris, and Professor Thorndyke all road inside the X Tornado with Sonic riding on top and the Powerpuff Girls riding ahead of the X Tornado. The girls wanted to reach the Professor before the X Tornado so they could save themselves some time by telling the Professor about what has happened while they were at Station Square while the X Tornado was on its way to Townsville. As they were heading towards Townsville, Mojo and Eggman were also on their way there, too. Thanks to the improvements Mojo had made on his Chaos Energy radar, Mojo discovered the exact location of the last Chaos Emerald. Upon finding it, both Eggman and Mojo got into a plane (which looked like a cross between a Stealth Bomber and a military helicopter without the propellers) to fly to Townsville.

After a quick flight, Mojo and Eggman had reached Townsville before the Powerpuff Girls did. Mojo grinned evilly as the unusual looking plane drifted into Townsville, floating ominously over Townsville's nervous towns people who looked up at it with suspicion and uneasiness. Eggman flew the ship as Mojo sat in the co-pilot seat operating a portable Chaos Radar. He looked at the radar menacingly, watching as the signal on the screen began to grow more stronger.

"We must be getting close." said Mojo. When the radar started "beeping" wildly, Mojo announce, "Aw ha, it's in that house." Mojo pointed towards a house down below as indicated by the radar and gasped.

"That's the Powerpuff Girls' house." said Mojo.

"This is their house?" asked Eggman.

"Yes." said Mojo. "We better move quickly if they already know it is here." Eggman and Mojo lowered their ship like a helicopter and they lowered it gently onto the street outside of the house.

Meanwhile, inside the laboratory, Professor Utonium was examining the Chaos Emerald under a magnifying glass when he suddenly heard the sound of the ship landing outside.

"What was that?" asked the Professor. Curious, he walked up the steps leading out of his laboratory and then walked down the hallway to the front door. He opened the door so he could see what was outside and when he did, he was greeted by the presence of Eggman and Mojo at his door step. Both of them aiming laser weapons at him.

"Hello, Professor." said Mojo casually. "You have something that we want."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said the Professor quickly.

"Is that really all you got?" mocked Mojo. "You disappoint me, Professor." Mojo pressed a switch on his gun, changing the setting of the gun. He then pulled the trigger and a net fired outwards from the gun and wrapped itself around the Professor like a mummy. The Professor fell backwards as he struggled against the net. As he squirmed on the floor, Mojo said to Eggman, "Keep an eye on the Professor and also watch for any sign of the Powerpuff Girls." Eggman did as he was told and he kept his gun pointed at the Professor as Mojo walked into the first place where the Professor would keep a Chaos Emerald: the lab.

Meanwhile, the girls were already in Townsville, flying high in the sky and leaving behind their famous rainbow pattern. They were also creating a loud "whooshing" sound as they flew, a sound that was picked up by the hearing of Eggman. Curious, Eggman walked over to the open front door and looked outside to see the girls coming towards him. Eggman immediately ran through the hallway and into the lab where he found Mojo admiring the silver colored Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Mojo, I saw the girls coming this way." announced Eggman. "I sure hope you have a back up plan for when they get here because I sure don't."

"Don't worry, Eggman, I have an idea." said Mojo. "We'll set a trap for those trio of girls, one that is simple but deadly."

As the girls approached their house, they immediately noticed Mojo and Eggman's plane and they feared the worst.

"Oh no, what is Eggman and Mojo doing here?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know but it looks like the Professor is in trouble." said Blossom. "Everyone, into the house." With a burst of speed, the girls flew towards the front door. They flew into the house and they all gasped when they saw the Professor bounded by the net and squirming on the floor. The girls quickly cut the Professor free from the net using their eye beams and then Blossom asked, "Are you all right, Professor?"

"Yes, I'm fine." said the Professor. "Mojo and some fat guy with an orange mustache barged into my house."

"Eggman." chorussed Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Where are they?" asked Blossom.

"In the lab." answered the Professor. Without another word, the girls flew into the lab leaving the Professor behind.

They flew down to the foot of the stairs and gasped. Standing in front of them was Mojo, holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand and grinning evilly. Beside him was Eggman who leaned against the work bench where a yellow bucket stood with the other tools on the bench.

"Well girls, so nice of you to drop by." said Mojo mockingly.

"Mojo, where did you get that Chaos Emerald?" demanded Blossom.

"Your dad had the remaining emerald this whole time." said Mojo. "He was nice enough to let us have it."

"Yeah right." said Buttercup with sarcasm. "You just took the emerald."

"So true." said Mojo modestly.

"Enough talk." said Blossom. "Lets get 'em." The girls shot forwards and they were about to strike Mojo and Eggman but then Eggman immediately picked up the bucket and then threw its contents all over the girls. The ink black substance from the bucket splattered all over the girls and covered them from head to toe, causing the girls to stop in their tracks out of surprise. A moment later, the girls fell unceremoniously onto the ground.

"What the..." said Buttercup in pain from the fall. She tried to get back into the air but she couldn't.

"I can't fly." said Buttercup in surprise.

"Me neither." said Bubbles. The Professor ran into the lab in time to witness the girls getting hit with the black substance.

"Aw, Professor, I hope you don't mind but I had to use some of your Antidote X." said Mojo mockingly.

"Antidote X." thought Blossom. She looked at the black substance that covered her body and realized that she and her sisters had been doused in Antidote X, the one substance that was capable of disabling their powers.

"Wahahaha, you were right about that Antidote X, Mojo." said Eggman. "I just wish Sonic was that easy to disable." Eggman aimed his laser (set on net shooter) and fired it at the girls, trapping the girls in a net. The girls protested as they tried to free themselves from the net.

"You three are coming with us." said Mojo. "Now that we have the last emerald, you three will be the first to be crushed by our power."

"No!" panicked the Professor as he ran to his daughters' aid but Mojo saw him coming and fired his net shooter, completely binding the Professor once again in a net. Eggman picked up the net that bounded the girls and flung them over his shoulder like a sack. Mojo and Eggman walked out of the lab with the girls pleading with the Professor to help them but all the Professor can do is watch helplessly as his daughters were carried away.

The girls were carried into the cargo hold of the ship where they were dumped like a bag of luggage. The girls moaned in pain from the drop as Eggman and Mojo got into their seats. They were ready to take off when Mojo noticed something in the distance.

"Eggman, there is something coming this way." said Mojo. Eggman looked through the front windshield and noticed a speck in the distance. He pulled out his binoculars to see what it was that Mojo was looking at. Through the binoculars, Eggman quickly recognized the plane that was heading towards them.

"It's Tails's blasted jet, the X Tornado." said Eggman. The girls grinned with joy upon hearing this news.

"You guys better surrender because Sonic is going to kick your butts." said Buttercup confidently.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mojo ignoring Buttercup's threats.

"Don't panic, Mojo." said Eggman. "Now it's my turn to come up with a brilliant plan."

As Tails flew his X Tornado towards the house, he saw Eggman's ship flying off the street in front of the Powerpuff Girls' house.

"It's Eggman." said Tails. "We better stop him before he gets away." Eggman steered his ship to face the X Tornado as it headed strait for him.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mojo.

"Positive." reassured Eggman. "I've been saving these custom-made rockets for some time now." Eggman aimed the rockets just under the X Tornado. He pulled the trigger and two rockets fired from the wings of the plane. Realizing that they were in danger, Tails immediately pulled up in order to avoid the rockets as they sailed by under the X Tornado. What Tails didn't realize, however, was that the rockets had unleashed smaller rockets as they sailed past the X Tornado. These smaller explosives flew towards the underbelly of the X Tornado and struck the boosters under the X Tornado. The entire plane shook violently as it took the impact.

"What's happening?" asked Cream in fear.

"We've been hit." said Tails. "Everyone prepare for emergency landing." The X Tornado was quickly beginning to lose altitude as it fell towards the streets below. Tails quickly got the landing gears down and landed the X Tornado using the streets as a landing strip. The landing was very bumpy and even Sonic (who still sat outside of the plane) was shaken by the bumpy landing. Three parachutes opened behind the X Tornado in order to slow it down. After such a ruff landing, the X Tornado slowed to a stop in front of the Powerpuff Girls house.

"Wahahaha, I knew those rockets would get them." said Eggman.

"Now that they're grounded, we are free to take the emerald back to base." said Mojo. The girls had witnessed everything and they feared that Sonic and the others may have been hurt. Also, they feared for their own safety as well.

"Now, lets take this ship back to base." said Eggman. Eggman steered the ship in the direction of his secret fortress and steered it forwards. Tails searched frantically for Eggman's ship until he noticed that the ship was still close by. Seizing the opportunity, Tails opened the glass dome of the X Tornado and he picked up a small device from a glove compartment. The device was a homing beacon with a built in magnet. It was in the shape of a flat cylinder and it had a blinking light on it. Tails quickly flew out of the X Tornado and sped after Eggman's plane. He knew he couldn't chase the plane back to Station Square so instead, he threw the beacon at the ship with all his strength. Luckily, the beacon's magnet attached itself to the plane. Once the beacon was attached, Tails flew back down to the street to rejoin his friends.

As Tails flew over to the damaged X Tornado, Sonic asked him, "What did you just throw at Eggman's ship?"

"It was a radar beacon that I attached to Eggman's ship so we could follow him by radar, assuming we manage to get off the ground." said Tails.

"Well, you inspect the damage." said Sonic.

"Okay, Sonic." said Tails as he went to work examining the X Tornado. Everyone gathered outside of the X Tornado, dazed and a little shaken. Meanwhile, the Professor had managed to escape the net that had bounded him in the lab and walked out the front door in hopes of seeing where Mojo and Eggman have gone. Instead, he saw Sonic and the others around the X Tornado. Curiously, he walked up to them. Sonic noticed his approach and he asked him, "What is it you want?"

"Are you Sonic?" asked the Professor.

"You've heard of me?" asked Sonic.

"Yes." said the Professor. "Blossom told me all about you over the phone."

"Oh, then you must be the Powerpuff Girls' dad." said Sonic.

"Yes I am." said the Professor. "My name is Professor Utonium."

"Tell me, what was Eggman and Mojo doing here?" asked Sonic. The Professor told Sonic and the others about what had happened. He explained to them how Antidote X can erase the girls' powers and that Mojo and Eggman had used the Antidote X to disable the girls' powers. He also told them that Eggman and Mojo had stolen the diamond he had in his possession. Sonic and his friends gasped at this news.

"You mean to tell us that you had the Chaos Emerald this whole time?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know." admitted the Professor. "What's a Chaos Emerald?"

"We'll tell you along the way." said Sonic. "Is there any way to restore the girls' powers?"

"Yes." said the Professor. "If they get Chemical X injected into their blood stream, it can restore their powers."

"Good because you better come with us." said Sonic. He turned to Tails and said to him, "So can the X Tornado still take off?"

"Luckily, only the booster rockets are damaged so the X Tornado can still fly, I hope." said Tails. "With the radar I attached to Eggman's ship, we should be able to find out where he took the girls and the remaining Chaos Emerald but I'm afraid that the X Tornado is not up for the challenge of taking on Eggman's fortress."

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Cream.

"I know." said Tails. "How about we use my X Helicopter."

"That will do." said Sonic. "Come on, we better get back to the mansion before Eggman and Mojo manage to harness the power of the emeralds." Everyone, including the Professor after getting some supplies from the house, seated themselves into the X Tornado. Tails managed to start the engine of the X Tornado and thanks to the X Tornado's superior design, the X Tornado was capable of taking off even though there wasn't much of the road left to take off from.

When Eggman and Mojo finally reached the island where Eggman's fortress was located, they locked the girls into a cage and left them there. They then took the last Emerald to a large power generator at the top of the fortress. The power generator was cone shaped and along its side was seven slots where the Chaos Emeralds can be attached. The last emerald was placed into the machine and the power generator began to emit a soft glow from the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

"At last." said Mojo. "With this device, we can now harness and control the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yes, now that we have the emeralds, we can take over the world." said Eggman triumphantly. As Eggman continued to gloat, Mojo thought to himself, "Now's my chance."

"Oh Eggman, could you hand me my binoculars?" said Mojo. "I would like to keep an eye out for Sonic if gets here. My binoculars are right over there on the table." Mojo pointed his finger at the binoculars lying on the table.

"Why certainly, I'll get them for you." said Eggman. Eggman walked over to the binoculars and once he was close enough, Mojo pressed a green button the control panel. The trap Mojo had set up was supposed to form a cage around Eggman but instead of forming around Eggman, the cage suddenly sprung up from the ground and trapped Mojo instead. Mojo gasped in shock.

"What? How could this be?" asked Mojo in shock. Eggman laughed maniacally.

"I can't believe that you really thought that I didn't know you were planning on double crossing me." said Eggman.

"Impossible." said Mojo. "How could you have known?"

"Great minds think alike." said Eggman. "I had intended on double crossing you all this time. I knew I would stand a greater chance of obtaining those emeralds before Sonic if I had some help from you and once we've obtained all the emeralds, I could imprison you and then take the emeralds for myself. However, it occurred to me that you must be thinking the exact same thing so I kept a sharp eye out for any traps you might build for my capture once the emeralds are obtained. That is how I managed to discover your cage trap and after learning how it worked, I made a little design rearrangement."

"Arge, you've out smarted me." said Mojo. "You'll pay for this."

"I don't think so." said Eggman. He turned his head behind him and said, "F 5-01." The robot named F5-01 walked over to Eggman. The robot was humanoid in shape and it was thick and stocky like a guerilla. "F5-01, remove any tools or weaponry you find on Mojo then take him down to the cell bay to be locked up with the Powerpuff Girls."

"Yes, Dr. Eggman." said F5-01 as he proceed with his task.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others have already reached the Thorndyke mansion and once the X Tornado was securely placed into the lab, Tails began to prepare the X Helicopter for its first combat flight. They all loaded everything they needed into the X Helicopter. It was much more spacious inside of the helicopter than inside the X Tornado so they could easily fit inside it. It was even large enough to fit a few vehicles if they wanted. As everyone began to board the helicopter, Tails climbed into his smaller plane, the Tornado.

"Hey Tails, aren't you coming onto the helicopter?" asked Sonic.

"Nope, I'm going to stick with 'old reliable' here." said Tails patting the side of the plane.

"Okay, but who's going to fly the X Helicopter?" asked Sonic.

"The Professor told me that he has some experience in flying helicopters so he can do." said Tails.

"Okay, see you in the air." said Sonic as he ran into the X Helicopter.

While in the helicopter, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Chris all sat into the seats that lined the insides of the walls of the helicopter. Professor Utonium and Professor Thorndyke both got into the pilot and co-pilot seats. Professor Thorndyke pressed a button on the dashboard and the ceiling of the lab opened up, giving the helicopter room to fly out of the lab. Professor Utonium started the helicopter and he gently drove the helicopter out of the top of the lab and into the air. Tails took off in his small air plane, the Tornado, from the runway leading out of the lab and flew ahead of the helicopter. Professor Utonium drove the helicopter forwards, following Tails to Eggman. Tails flew in the direction indicated by the radar he had in his hand. The little beacon that was attached to the side of one of Eggman's planes was still there, giving Tails a strait path to Eggman's base.

After about a twenty minute flight, Tails was almost to Eggman's fortress. The tower-like fortress loomed over head in the distance and it grew larger as Tails got closer to it. Realizing that his radar was no use at this point, Tails deactivated it and instead flipped a switch on the dashboard and activated his Radar Scrambler. Tails spoke into the radio headset he was wearing and said, "Okay guys, turn on the Radar Scrambler." The transmission was picked up by the radio on the X Helicopter. Reading the transmission, the Professor activated the Radar Scrambler. The Radar Scrambler is a device that Tails had been experimenting with for about a month. It is designed to cloud a single plane from radar. As they flew within radar range, there was not sign of activity from Eggman's base. Proof that the Radar Scrambler worked. Tails said into the radio, "It appears my Radar Scrambler is working." The Professor grinned to himself at the effectiveness of the Radar Scrambler.

"For someone as young as Tails, I am most surprised by his knowledge towards mechanics." thought the Professor. "He could be as good or even better than I am." The Professor drove the X Helicopter towards the island and when they got close, Tails said into the radio, "Okay, just land right in front of the front door and be prepared for a fight just in case."

"Affirmative." said Professor Utonium. He drove the helicopter low to the ground and he aimed it to land at the front of the fortress where a huge metal door was. Tails, while flying the Tornado, flew low to the ground as he headed towards the front of the fortress. Tails pressed a button on the dashboard marked "Transformation" and upon pressing the button, the Tornado began to transform. The wings of the Tornado contracted into the machine and the landing gears extended into robotic legs. The Tornado's tail and propellers also contracted and the Tornado changed from a small air plane to a bipedal robotic walker known as the Cyclone.

A rocket under the Cyclone activated, allowing Tails to steer the Cyclone to the ground in front of the front door. The X Helicopter landed right onto the ground and its cargo door automatically opened, allowing Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese to exit the helicopter and charge in for the rescue while the Professors and Chris stayed behind. They gathered outside of the steel door.

"I don't think we can break through that door." said Amy cradling her giant hammer.

"Then we'll have to find another way in." said Sonic. Sonic ran towards the wall of the fortress and before striking the wall, he curled himself into a ball and he drilled through the wall creating a large hole. Immediately after the hole was made, an alarm went off. Everyone quickly ran inside through the hole with Tails driving Cyclone into battle.

Eggman was preparing the Chaos Energy Generator for the Chaos Emeralds when he suddenly heard the alarm.

"What the..." said Eggman.

"Warning, intruders on the premisses." said a computerized voice.

"What?" said Eggman. "How did Sonic manage to breach my security? No matter, I better send my army in order to intercept him." Using the nearby control panel, Eggman unleashed all his robots throughout the fortress, all of them with orders to find and destroy the intruders. As Sonic and the others had anticipated, robots were unleashed throughout the fortress but Sonic was capable of easily destroying the robots with his fast speed and spinning attacks. Also, the Cyclone was armed with lasers and rockets which enabled Tails to fight the robots that got in their way. While Sonic and Tails fought the larger robots, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream took care of the much more smaller robots. Knuckles easily pounded the robots to pieces with his fists, Amy's hammer flattened every robot that got in her way, and Cream easily used Cheese to pound the robots like a bullet. They passed through many hallways and rooms, encountering more robots with every room they came in. It was total chaos with the explosions and weaponry that took place in this seemingly endless battle.

They searched through the fortress, trying to find Eggman and the Powerpuff Girls. At some point, as they were running through some more spiral hallways, Cream's large rabbit ears picked up the sound of voices.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Cream.

"I don't hear anything." said Amy as she and the others stopped running.

"I hear three people crying for 'help." said Cream.

"Is it the girls?" asked Sonic.

"It sounds like them." said Cream. "I think it's down this way." Cream ran down the hallway where the cries for "help" were coming from. She ran as fast as she could with the others chasing behind. The hallway ended with a steel door and once everyone was right outside the door, they could now hear the girls behind the door.

"That's them alright." said Sonic. "Knuckles, bust the door down." Knuckles balled his fist and then he punched the door three times, creating huge dents each time. On the third punch, the door was finally knocked down off its hinges. They all ran into the room and they saw the girls locked in a cage with Mojo locked in a cage next to them.

"Sonic, over here." said Blossom, relieved just as much as her sisters that Sonic had found them.

"Are you three all right?" asked Amy as she and the others ran up to the girls.

"We're fine, just get us out of here." said Blossom.

"Where are the keys to these cages?" asked Sonic.

"Eggman has them." said Bubbles.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" asked Amy.

"Knuckles, can you brake open this cage?" asked Sonic.

"I'll try." said Knuckles. The girls got out of the way as Knuckles prepared to punch the door in. He punched the door and his brute strength and spiked knuckles easily dented the lock. Knuckles then threw another punch and the door broke right open. Now that the cage door was open, Knuckles reached in and picked up all three of the girls in his arms.

"What about him?" asked Amy as she pointed towards Mojo. It was the first time Sonic and the others had paid any attention to Mojo who stood in the adjacent cage. Mojo's cloths had been removed in order to prevent any possibility of him possessing concealed weapons, leaving Mojo wearing nothing but a small plain white shirt and boxers.

"What happened to you?" asked Sonic.

"Don't ask." answered Mojo.

"Alright, you guys take the girls and Mojo onto the X Helicopter while I search for Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic.

"Okay, Sonic." said Tails. "Good luck." Sonic sped away without another word. Because Mojo's cage had wheels on the bottom, the others were capable of pushing it through the halls while Knuckles still carried the girls in his arms.

Thanks to all the robots they had cleared earlier, they met little resistance while taking Mojo and the girls through the fortress and out of through the way they came in. Knuckles placed the girls onto the ground outside of the door to the fortress so he could help push Mojo's cage onto the X Helicopter. Tails's Cyclone was placed into the X Helicopter first through the open door to the cargo bay.

"Tails," said Professor Utonium from the pilot's seat, "you better hurry. Eggman's robots are beginning to notice us and if we don't fly out of here, we'll be sitting ducks."

"Get those engines started and we'll be aboard shortly." said Tails as he climbed out of the Cyclone.

"What about my daughters?" asked the Professor.

"We have them with us." said Tails as he ran out of the helicopter. "Just get those engines on." Without another word, Professor Utonium activated the engines and the propeller overhead started spinning.

As the helicopter blades started spinning, Tails helped the others push the cage up the ramp and onto the X Helicopter but Mojo and the cage was really heavy so they had some troubles pushing him up the ramp.

"This guy is heavy." shouted Amy over the noise of the helicopter

"We'll help." said Blossom. Although the girls still didn't have their super strength back, they none the less grabbed an end of the cage and helped push the cage up the ramp. Once the cage was secured to the side of the X Helicopter with a chain, Tails said, "Okay, you can take off now." The Professor immediately raised the X Helicopter into the air and the helicopter lifted into the air faster than the Professor had anticipated. The advanced design of the helicopter gave it a strong boost of speed that enabled it to raise into the air faster than any ordinary helicopter. The Professor was in such a rush to get the helicopter into the air that he forgot to close the door to the cargo bay. The girls stood right next to the open door the cargo bay and after raising high over the tall fortress, the Professor made a sudden stop to slow himself down. The sudden stop caused the helicopter to make a strong jolt that caused Buttercup and Blossom to fall backwards.

"Oh no." cried Bubbles as she saw her sisters roll off the ramp and fall out of the helicopter's open cargo bay door. Everyone gasped when they saw Buttercup and Blossom fall out of the helicopter. Upon seeing them fall out, Tails, Cream, and Cheese immediately leaped out of the X Helicopter to catch them.

Tails immediately got his tails spinning as he dove after Blossom. He immediately caught her in his arms and held her tightly. Cream spread out her ears like wings as she dove towards Buttercup. She stretched out her arms and was about to grab Buttercup when she suddenly noticed a missile spiraling towards her. In a panic, Cream stopped her decent just in time to allow the missile to sail harmlessly past her. But as she did, she noticed that she lost Buttercup and she was still falling towards the ground. Cream dove again, flapping her ears wildly in an attempt to catch up to Buttercup. The ground was now too close for comfort and it didn't look like Cream or Buttercup was going to make it out of this fall alive. Tails and Blossom stared helplessly as Cream tried to catch up to Buttercup. Tails hovered in one place holding Blossom while the two of them were silently repeating, "Come on, Cream,. Come on, Cream" in their heads. Cream finally grabbed Buttercup and she tried to pull up but the force of the fall was too strong for her. Buttercup and Cream braced themselves for impact when suddenly, Cheese grabbed onto Cream's dress and began to pull on it, providing more resistance for Cream to pull up on. The extra boost from Cheese enabled Cream to pull up into the air with Buttercup dangling less than a foot off the ground. Blossom and Tails sighed with relief as Cream managed to fly Buttercup back towards the X Helicopter. The two of them while holding the girls as they landed onto the ramp where the open cargo bay door was. Blossom and Buttercup were instantly greeted with hugs from Bubbles.

"I thought I was going to lose you guys." said Bubbles with tears of joy in her eyes. Professor Utonium left the pilot's seat, leaving Professor Thorndyke to drive the helicopter, so he could check on his daughters.

"Are you girls all right?" asked Professor Utonium upon walking up to them.

"We're okay, Professor." said Blossom.

"I better restore your powers before you fall out again." said Professor Utonium as he picked up his daughters into his arms and carried them to the front of the helicopter. Tails stood near the opening to the cargo bay and stared at the fortress, hoping that Sonic was all right.

Meanwhile, Sonic had effortlessly breached every defense Eggman had made. With his fast speed and his spinning capabilities, Eggman and his robots were no match for Sonic as he continued to reduce the robots to rubble. Finally, he managed to reach the top level where the Chaos Generator was located by smashing the door to the room down to the floor. That was not all that he found. Next to the generator was Eggman holding a cylinder shaped object with a small button on one end. Beside him was two other robots with large missiles running along what would be arms.

"Well Sonic, we meet again." said Eggman.

"Alright Eggman, hand over those Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic.

"Hahaha, you're too late." said Eggman. "The generator has finally warmed up and is ready to draw power from the emeralds. With a push of this button, the generator will activate and the emeralds' power will be mind to control." Eggman held the cylinder mockingly and poising his thumb over the button on the cylinder. Sonic was about to charge when suddenly, the roof caved in as something squeezed through the hole that was made. The creature was Chaos and he was in a liquidated from. The mass of flexible water shaped two large arms with large mallet shaped fists that crushed the robots beside Eggman. One of the arms then pushed Eggman aside and he fell over hard. Chaos landed onto the floor of the lab and then he shaped himself into his standard form. Sonic stared in amazement as Chaos held out his huge hand and the Chaos Emeralds flew out from their sockets and began to circle over Chaos's outstretched hand.

"Oh no you don't." said Sonic as he charged towards Chaos but Chaos saw him coming and using the power of the emeralds, he fired a beam of light that struck Sonic in the chest, pushed him into a wall, and Sonic fell to the ground unconscious. The Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly as their power was being used. The emeralds began to circle Chaos like planets orbiting a star. Chaos drew power from all seven emeralds as he used Chaos Control to transform himself into the most powerful creature in the universe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chaos Control

Chapter 11

Chaos was being infused with the power of all seven emeralds. That tremendous amount of chaos energy empowered him and he began to glow a golden light as the emeralds work their power into him. Meanwhile, Sonic managed to recover from the blow that rendered him unconscious. When he opened his eyes, he realized that Chaos was using Chaos Control with the emeralds. Sonic leaped onto his feet in anticipation but he knew there was nothing he could do. Now that Chaos was using the seven emeralds, the world is doomed.

The Chaos Control was complete and the emeralds fell unceremoniously to the ground around Chaos but Chaos himself still glowed brightly like a sun. Although he absorbed the power of the emeralds, he still needed time to control that power and transform. This gave Sonic the opportunity to collect the emeralds as they laid on the ground around Chaos. Sonic gathered the emeralds like apples and held them in his hands. The emeralds were very warm in Sonic's hands since they had recently been used. Once Sonic had collected the emeralds, he noticed an ugly orange back pack that laid discarded in the corner.

"That should help me carry these emeralds." said Sonic. He picked up the back pack and placed all seven of the Chaos Emeralds inside. Before leaving, he turned his gaze towards Chaos and noticed that Chaos was increasing in size. Knowing what this meant, Sonic signed sadly before leaving the room in a blue blur.

Meanwhile, Professor Utonium and Professor Thorndyke steered the X Helicopter close to the fortress as the others waited anxiously for any sign of Sonic. The Professor had recently injected the girls with Chemical X, thus restoring their powers. With their powers restored, they each hovered outside of the helicopter, watching for any sign of Sonic. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese also looked out the window, worrying about Sonic.

"What's taking Sonic so long?" asked Amy out of concern.

"I hope he's all right." said Cream.

"Chow chow." said Cream in response. Meanwhile, the girls were also getting worried.

"That's it, I'm going after him." said Buttercup. She was about to charge into the fortress when she suddenly saw something blue crash through the roof of the fortress.

"It's Sonic." said Bubbles with joy but the girls' expressions of joy quickly changed when they realized that the X Helicopter was way too high in the air for Sonic to be able to reach them. The girls quickly flew down to Sonic's aid and as Sonic began to fall to the ground, the girls grabbed him by the arms and suspended him into the air.

"Are you all right?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Sonic. The girls said nothing else as they flew Sonic back to the X Helicopter.

The cargo bay door was left wide open, allowing the girls to carry Sonic inside where he was greeted with a hug from Amy.

"Thank goodness you're alright." said Amy over dramatically.

"No time to talk." said Sonic. "We got to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Tails. "Don't you have the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I do but Chaos got to them first and had just used Chaos Control." said Sonic.

"You mean he's transforming into his super form?" asked Knuckles. Sonic nodded his head.

"We better get out of here quick." said Sonic. Suddenly, everyone's attention was towards the fortress as it began to glow a golden light.

"Quick, Professor, we gotta get out of here." said Blossom in alarm. The Professor steered the X Helicopter away from the fortress and then immediately drove the helicopter forwards. What they didn't notice as they were flying away was that at the same time, Eggman was flying away from the fortress in the opposite direction in the same same bowl shaped flying device, making his own escape.

As they escaped, the light grew brighter until it exploded from the tower-like fortress, causing the building to scatter everywhere. The light faded away and in its place was a pillar of water that engulfed the island and destroyed it within seconds. The pillar grew taller and taller, growing towards the heavens like Jack's bean stock. The pillar of water also expended in diameter, rapidly growing in diameter as fast as it was growing tall. Although Sonic and the others could not see well through the windows of the X Helicopter, they could still watch in horror as Chaos grew larger and his huge body continued to chase after the X Helicopter as he grew.

"Is that Chaos?" asked Tails.

"Yes, he's transforming into his ultimate form." said Sonic glumly. The girls watched helplessly as the mass of water continued to expand. The Professor placed as much effort into out running the grow mass of water as best he could. The helicopter was pushed to its limits but the mass of water was still catching up to them. Just when it looked like Chaos's growing mass was going to engulf them, Chaos abruptly stopped growing. The X Helicopter finally stopped and hovered in place now that Chaos's growing form had stopped growing. The Professor steered the helicopter so that the windows faced the pillar of water that was Chaos.

Even the girls felt a sense of fear as they beheld Chaos's new form. Chaos was now a pillar of water that stretched from where the island of Eggman's fortress used to be. The pillar's diameter was five miles long and it stretched into the sky so far up that the head must be protruding from the Earth's atmosphere. Everyone who could see Chaos as close as Sonic and the girls could see a roaring pillar of swirling water like a tornado made of water instead of wind. This massive structure of water did not go unnoticed by Station Square. People all over Station Square were stepping outside and staring at the pillar but since Chaos, from that far away, seemed so small to them, they couldn't grasp the shear awe and wonder of the sight of Chaos. None the less, they were concerned.

Knuckles looked up at Chaos glumly.

"I guess we've failed." said Knuckles. "We're doomed."

"What do you mean?" asked Cream. "We can still stop him, can't we?"

"I'm afraid not." said Knuckles. "Now that he is in his ultimate form, he will have the power to destroy the Earth."

"We can't just give up." protested Buttercup. "We got to try."

"We would be killed within seconds before we could do anything beneficial." said Sonic. "You remember what it feels like to enhance your powers with Chaos Control. You remember how powerful you felt. That power is real and you had only felt it from just one emerald. Imagine what you could do if you had seven." The girls fell silent as they realized that Sonic was right. Right when they first used Chaos Control, they fully knew the potentials that chaos energy has. It's like a true god-like power and if using one emerald really could grant that much, then seven would make you invisible.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Knuckles is right, we've failed." said Sonic. There was a tense silence in the room as the realization sunk in. Tears began to well up in Amy and Cream's eyes out of sadness and Tails was holding back tears of his own. Bubbles openly cried, breaking the silence with her sobs. Tears were also beginning to well up in Blossom's eyes. She didn't want anyone to see them so she turned around so no one could see her face. Once she turned around, she saw the back pack that Sonic had put the Chaos Emeralds in and one of the emeralds protruded from out of an open compartment on the bag. As Blossom looked at the Chaos Emeralds, an idea occurred to her. She spun around and said, "Wait a minute, if Chaos could conjure that much energy from all seven of the emeralds at once, then perhaps Sonic, myself, and my sisters could do the same. We could use the seven Chaos Emeralds to change us into a super powerful form as well."

"That could work." said Buttercup.

"We may just be able to save Earth after all." said Bubbles with joy.

"But Tikal said what when she used all seven of the Chaos Emeralds at once, her body could not handle the power and she was destroyed." pointed out Knuckles.

"But she was not gifted with the power of Chaos Control like we are." said Blossom. "Our bodies might just be able to handle the chaos energy."

"Even so, there is still a small chance this will work." said Tails.

"A small chance is better than no chance." said Sonic. "I'm in."

"Me too." said Buttercup.

"Me three." said Bubbles.

"Then lets do it." said Blossom.

They hastily placed the seven Chaos Emeralds around Sonic and the girls. Once the emeralds were in place, everyone backed away from the emeralds, not sure what will happen.

"You ready, girls?" asked Sonic.

"Ready." chorused the girls. The four of them closed their eyes and raised their clenched fists near their faces. They silently concentrated as they began to channel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds into them. As they did, the Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly as they levitated off the ground and began to spin around them like planets around a sun, glowing brightly as they did. Just like with Chaos, the emeralds began to pick up speed as Sonic and the girls began to draw power from them. They began to glow a bright golden glow that began to become increasingly more brighter as time went by. Soon, they were glowing so brightly that the others couldn't look at them. Eventually, the Chaos Emeralds stopped glowing as they began to lower back to the ground. The light went out and when the others were capable of seeing again, they gasped. Sonic and the PPG have undergone a startling transformation. The blue coloration of Sonic's body was now a golden color as if he was made out of gold. As for the girls, their dresses had changed from their usual trademark color to the same golden color but their eye colorations were the same. Their hair also changed to a golden color. Bubbles's blond hair looked little different but it was noticeably golden. They opened their eyes as they realized they had undergone this transformation. They examined themselves in awe at there new appearance, just as amazed as their friends. But what was truly different was how they felt inside. They felt more confident and powerful, almost like a god-like presence they never thought was possible. None of them ever thought that the feeling of Chaos Control with one emerald could ever be topped but now that they carried the power of seven emeralds, they felt like gods. They were in some form of "super form" and they knew they had the power to fight Chaos.

"Open the cargo bay door." ordered Sonic. The Professor, at the controls, pressed a button on the counsel and the cargo bay door opened up. With a way out available, they flew out into the open, including Sonic. They flew out of the X Helicopter and up along the pillar of water, all four of them were leaving a golden trail of light as they flew.

As they had originally suspected, Chaos had grown extraordinarily tall from the Chaos Control. Infact, the mass of water that made up Chaos's body reached into the Earth's atmosphere and beyond. They noticed that as they flew up, the pillar began to taper towards one end, growing thinner and thinner like a cone. As they flew closer into the Earth's atmosphere, Sonic and the girls were protected by the airless environment with the chaos energy that flowed through their body. Once they had left the Earth's atmosphere and into outer space, they were finally capable of seeing Chaos's head. The head sat on top of the pillar of water (which had shrunken to about 50 feet in diameter) and the head itself was changed. Chaos's head now resembled an alligator head with rows of long sharp teeth, a long snout, piercing yellow cat like eyes, and all of it was made entirely out of water. Chaos roared in response to the arrival of Sonic and the girls.

"He looks tough." said Buttercup.

"We can take him." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we can do it." said Blossom. "Everyone, we'll meet him head on. Charge!" They flew towards Chaos, leaving behind golden streaks of light. Upon noticing the girls approaching, two tentacles (made of water) stretched out from Chaos's body. From the tentacles, tornados made of water shot from them. The tornados were huge and they headed strait for Sonic and the girls.

"Basic maneuvers." commanded Blossom. With incredible speed, they dodged the miniature tornados as Chaos continued to conjure them from his tentacles. Bubbles wasn't so lucky when one of them struck her head on and Bubbles was spun around in the water. She tried to call out but her voice was muffled by the water. Luckily, Sonic noticed that Bubbles was in danger and he flew to her rescue. With his keene eyes, he targeted Bubbles and then flew through the tornado and grabbed Bubbles as Sonic exited the tornado. He held Bubbles in his arms as he flew out of the tornado then let her go. The other girls flew up to Bubbles out of concern.

"Bubbles, are you all right?" asked Blossom.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Bubbles. "Thanks of saving me, Sonic."

"No problem." said Sonic. "Now lets get back to Chaos." They continued their course towards Chaos, once again dodging the water tornados.

They continuously dodged the tornados that were conjured by Chaos. Once they were close, Chaos stopped the tornados and instead, produced ten extra tentacles for combat.

"Everyone, eye beams." said Blossom. All three of the girls (and Sonic) fired golden beams of light from their eyes and the beams struck Chaos in the face but the beams simply passed through Chaos as if they were nothing. Chaos then thrashed at them with his tentacles like they were flies. They were all knocked out of position by the blows but they were unharmed.

"Okay girls, Plan Bedda 51." said Blossom. The three girls flew around Chaos with the attempt to orbit in circles around Chaos and gradually close the circle before moving in for the kill. But with all of Chaos's tentacles in the way, they could not spin around Chaos in a strait path and the plan was quickly failing. Chaos began to produce more tentacles, overwhelming the girls with sheer numbers. Sonic tried to push the tentacles out of the way but his blows either pasted through the tentacles or had no effect on them. Chaos then conjured another tornado and this time, Buttercup ended up caught in it. Fortunately she was capable of pulling herself free from the tornado and into battle.

The fight continued to rage on for about five minutes and the fight was not moving into the girls' favor. Despite their enhancement from Chaos Control, their attacks did not affect Chaos. Eventually, Sonic attempted to strike at Chaos's body itself. Using his incredible speed and agility, Sonic evaded the forest of water tentacles and then used his homing attack to strike Chaos but Sonic ended up trapped inside the swirling mass of water within Chaos. Like being in a whirlpool, Sonic was carried off by the current and he couldn't resist it. He tried to free himself from the water but he couldn't. Luckily, the Chaos Control made it so he wouldn't need to breath so the water didn't suffocate him. In an attempt to regain control, Sonic curled himself into a ball and began spinning. Amazingly, the spinning idea worked and Sonic was capable of stabilizing himself as he was carried along with the force of the current. He directed himself to move towards Chaos's head and as he got closer to the head, he saw what looked to be Chaos's brain right next to the forehead. Oddly enough, the brain did not change in size despite Chaos's new found power. Sonic decided to head towards the brain and he directed himself towards that target as he spun around with the current as if he was traveling up spiral stairs. He managed to direct himself towards the brain and he hit it head on. When Sonic hit the brain, he was immediately discharged from the forehead in a huge spray of water. Chaos roared in pain as Sonic made his exit. The girls regrouped around Sonic so they could talk to him.

"How did you do that?" asked Blossom.

"I just simply directed myself through Chaos and struck him on that brain of his." said Sonic. "I appears to be his only vulnerable spot."

"I think you may have found a weakness." said Blossom. "Do you think you can do that again?"

"Maybe, but I might not be able to get past those tentacles a second time now that Chaos knows what we're trying to do." said Sonic.

"But since our strongest attacks pass through Chaos, we should be able to simply plow through those tentacles." said Blossom. "Gather around, I have an idea." They all huddled together and Blossom told them her plan.

Once the plan was presented, Sonic rolled himself into a ball and the girls grabbed onto him. They backed away from Chaos and then they charged at him at full speed. As they flew towards Chaos, they began to build up their power, combining it and giving the girls the strength to plow through the tentacles and water tornados that got in their way. Once they were close enough, they threw Sonic into Chaos and just as before, Sonic easily steered himself through the current inside Chaos and struck him once again in the brain. Chaos roared in pain once Sonic made his exit.

"It's working." said Buttercup.

"Yeah, lets keep it up." said Blossom but before they could prepare for another attack, they noticed a strange glow coming from Chaos's mouth. Realizing what it could mean, Blossom ordered, "Everyone, scatter." All four of them managed to scatter and just in time because Chaos fired a huge breath attack. It was a beam of pure chaos energy and it soured past them harmlessly. The energy glowed a bright golden color and the girls and Sonic knew that if they had been struck with that beam, they would have not survived.

"Come on, lets take him down." said Buttercup. The girls grabbed onto Sonic and they continued their attack on Chaos.

Using the same plan, they repeatedly sent Sonic into Chaos and he repeatedly struck Chaos in the brain, constantly weakening Chaos with every blow. Chaos fought back by sending out more tentacles and tornados and although it was starting to become harder for them to get close enough to Chaos, they still managed send Sonic into him. Chaos also used some of his Chaos Breath attacks but they easily saw those attacks coming and dodged them. They had already struck Chaos six times in this fashion but the situation was becoming more difficult. The chaos energy that flowed through their bodies was being spent and they would not be able to maintain their "super forms" for much longer and if they can't defeat Chaos before the Chaos Control wears off, then they will be sitting ducks to Chaos's power. They all knew that they had only two minutes left at best so they regrouped to discuss their situation.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bubbles. "We're out of time."

"There's still hope." said Sonic. "I suggest we all go inside together."

"But what if we all can't maneuver inside Chaos like you can?" asked Blossom to Sonic.

"That's a chance we'll have to take." said Sonic.

"I suppose you're right." said Blossom looking at Chaos. "Come one, girls, we have a planet to save." The four of them grabbed onto each other's hands forming a chain. They then flew towards Chaos, ready to engage the target. Chaos tried to use his tentacles to knock them out of the sky but all those strikes to his brain has impaired his judgment so he couldn't aim for them properly. At full speed, Sonic and the girls struck Chaos and they were immediately picked up by Chaos's strong current. Sonic let go of the girls and started spinning so he could maneuver through the current. Sonic easily traveled through the current and he struck Chaos's brain and came out through the forehead but it wasn't enough to destroy Chaos. The girls, however, were not doing so well. They couldn't maneuver through the water but they fought the current. The girls tried to combine their chaos powers and in doing so, it gave them extra strength. With a great burst of power and speed, the girls moved towards their target. As they approached the brain, they began to spin like a drill and they struck the brain, shattering it into pieces, before they finally came out of the forehead.

Sonic and the girls hovered overhead as they watched Chaos's massive form, that once stood tall and proud, begin to wobble and falter. Without his brain to maintain his form and control of the chaos energy, Chaos began to lose control of the chaos energy within him and with a mighty death roar, Chaos's head exploded into a shower of water. From there, the massive tower of water began to explode level by level like a building who was blowing up, starting with the top and then exploding each floor as it worked its way down. A shower of rain fell from the sky as Chaos continued to disintegrate until he was finally converted into harmless water.

Sonic's friends were in the X Helicopter and they had witnessed the destruction of Chaos and they were celebrating.

"Way to go, Sonic." cried Amy.

"I don't believe it." said Knuckles.

"You the man, Sonic." said Tails.

"And lets not forget to thank the Powerpuff Girls." said Cream.

"Yeah, thanks, girls." said Chris. Meanwhile, the PPG and Sonic still hovered outside of the Earth's atmosphere, celebrating their victory as well. They were cheering and dancing with joy when suddenly, Bubbles said, "Hold on, we got to get back into the Earth's atmosphere before the Chaos Control wears off." Realizing that Bubbles was right, they immediately flew towards the Earth, traveling as fast as they could. They traveled past the atmosphere and into the clouds until they could see X Helicopter in the distance.

"We're almost there." said Bubbles. Suddenly, the Chaos Control wore off and they reverted back to their original coloration. Now that Sonic didn't have the chaos energy to enable him to fly, Sonic immediately began to fall to Earth but the girls easily caught him.

"That was a close one." said Sonic.

"Yeah, lets get back to the X Helicopter and celebrate." said Buttercup.

"No arguments here." said Sonic. The girls carried Sonic to the X Helicopter, leaving behind their usual color coordinated streaks of light. They got onto the X Helicopter, greeted with cheers and hugs, as the X Helicopter was steered back to Townsville.

The X Helicopter landed just on the outskirts of Townsville. The cargo bay doors opened in back, allowing the girls to push the cage that contained Mojo out of it. Accompanying them was Sonic and his friends came out of the helicopter to say their "good-byes."

"I guess this is 'good-bye' then." said Bubbles. "It was nice knowing you guys."

"It was nice knowing you, too." said Chris.

"Feel free to visit any time." said Amy.

"We would be looking forward to it." said Cream.

"I also wouldn't mind if you came over too, Professor Utonium." said Professor Thorndyke. "I would certainly like to hear more about your inventions."

"I think I can manage that." said Professor Utonium. "I would also like to see your inventions, Tails."

"Sure, I'm sure there is a few things I could show you." said Tails.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we probably wouldn't have made it if you three hadn't had helped." said Knuckles to the Powerpuff Girls. "So thank you."

"You're welcome." said Buttercup.

"So Sonic, what are you going to do with those emeralds?" asked Blossom. Sonic was wearing the orange back pack which now held the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic shouldered the emeralds and said, "Now that we have all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, we can now search for a way to use them in order to go back to our dimension."

"I wish you the best of luck in your search." said Blossom. Blossom and Sonic shook hands. They all said their "good-byes" and Sonic and his friends got back onto the X Helicopter. The girls and the Professor waved "good-bye" as the X Helicopter lifted off the ground and flew back to Station Square. Mojo sat in his cage with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Well Mojo, are you ready to go back to jail?" said Buttercup tauntingly. Mojo just growled in response.

Meanwhile, Eggman was in the forests near Station Square, overlooking the city from a high cliff.

"Once again, I have lost to Sonic and now I have also lost to a trio of little girls." said Eggman irritated. "No matter, I'll just start all over again by building a new fortress. One that would be powerful enough to fight both Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls. I will begin construction immediately." Eggman laughed maniacally at his evil brilliance. Although the world is not safe from Eggman or Mojo, at least it is now safe from Chaos and thanks to four unlikely heroes and their allies, the world is now safe from the destructive capabilities of Chaos.

**The End**


End file.
